The 19 Years
by BarnabusCollins
Summary: What really happened during the 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts...?
1. Chapter 1

(1)

The 19 Years

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Starting Anew

Harry Potter awoke from a very peaceful and wonderful sleep. It had been several weeks now since the battle of Hogwarts, the final battle, the battle that saw the death of Lord Voldemort, the most terrible of dark wizards. There were still followers of the dark lord left alive but they were being hunted and brought to justice by the Ministry of Magic's Aurors. Aurors, becoming an Auror was all Harry thought about these days; well that wasn't totally true, he mostly thought about the love of his life Miss Ginny Weasley but becoming an Auror was also important to him. There was a knock at the door.

"Harry? Come on you sleepyhead Mum has breakfast ready," called a soft, sweet voice from the hallway.

Harry smiled; it was Ginny come to summon him to breakfast. He could get used to this.

"Come on in Ginny, I'm decent."

The door opened and there she stood, flaming red hair draped around her shoulders, looking like a vision.

"Good morning Harry, I'm really happy to see you sleeping so much these day."

She leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, smelling as always like vanilla and strawberries.

Harry looked up at her with a big grin on his face; he couldn't remember ever being happier.

"What are you smiling about Harry?"

"Just thinking about how pretty you look, especially in the morning."

Ginny blushed a deep red.

"That's enough of that for now, hurry down to breakfast before Mum has a fit."

"Your Mum wouldn't have a fit with me would she?"

"You know her too well. We both know that she thinks Harry Potter can do no wrong but if it was one of her other children there would be hell to pay for being late."

A strange look appeared on Harry's face.

"You alright Harry? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you said one of her other children. Makes me feel like I am really part of the family."

At these words Ginny pounced on Harry and smothered him in hugs and kisses.

"Sometimes you can be so silly Harry; of course you are a part of this family and always will be."

"But I don't want to be your brother Ginny," said Harry with a grin on his face.

"Stop it Harry, stop it right now. I'm going down to breakfast now and if you know what is good for you had better hurry along."

Ginny jumped up and headed for the door where she stopped and turned.

"I don't want you for my Brother either Harry," said Ginny with a wicked little smile.

As the door closed Harry finally pulled himself out of bed. He decided to shower after breakfast so that he wouldn't keep everyone else waiting. He put on his swimming trunks then slid into his most comfortable pair of blue jeans and an old sweatshirt with the sleeves cut out. He might not look very dapper but man was he comfortable. That was one of the main things that Harry loved about the Burrow, it was just so comfortable. Now on with his trainers and he was bouncing down the stairs to the kitchen.

A familiar scene met his eyes, there was Arthur Weasley flanked on one side by an empty seat for his wife Molly and on the other side by his son George. Next to George was an empty seat that was kept in honor of Fred Weasley, George's twin, who was killed in the battle for Hogwarts. Next to Fred's seat sat Ron, Harry's best male mate and next to Ron sat Ginny on the little two seat bench that Harry always shared with her. Harry slid in next to Ginny and they both grinned at each other unashamedly.

"All right you two, give it a rest will you?" said Ron shaking his head.

"Ronald! You leave them alone!" said Mrs. Weasley in a stern voice.

"Aw Mum, I was just taking the Mickey out of them, they're always making goo-goo eyes at each other, it's getting to be a bit disgusting."

"You heard your Mother, Ron. Leave Harry and Ginny alone and eat your breakfast. Never thought the day would come when I would have to tell you to eat," said Mr. Weasley.

"Thanks Dad. Besides Ron, nobody criticizes you when you make goo-goo eyes at Hermione!" said Ginny.

"Why I don't do…." started Ron.

"That's enough from both of you. Let's just have a nice peaceful breakfast for a change," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Too right Molly, and just so you know Harry, I don't mind you making goo-goo eyes at my only daughter," said Mr. Weasley with a chuckle.

"Dad!" said Ginny.

"Arthur," said Molly.

Eventually everyone got a laugh out of Mr. Weasley's remark and they settled down to the task at hand, consuming one of Mrs. Weasleys enormous breakfasts. There was bacon and sausages and ham and eggs and biscuits and cream of wheat and even a little Treacle tart just because Mrs. Weasley knew that Treacle tart was Harry's favorite.

After a time Harry pushed himself back from the table a bit and sipped his pumpkin juice. He thought he had better slow down or he would surely bust wide open. Under the table, Ginny was holding his hand; Harry looked at her and smiled. Ron just shook his head.

"So, George, when do you think you will have the joke shop back up and running?" asked Harry.

Mrs. Weasley frowned at this question and Harry regretted asking it as soon as it left his mouth. When the twins opened the joke shop it marked the end of their time at Hogwarts and even though the shop had proven to be very successful Mrs. Weasley still looked at it as a sort of shame on the family that neither of the twins had graduated from the magical school.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry.

"That's alright Harry, I suppose it's something that I will just have to get used to," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Things are almost all back together Harry; you should be getting your share of Galleons very so…."

George never finished his sentence, he just sat there staring straight ahead, and Harry had assumed the same position, saying nothing, staring straight ahead.

"Share of what Galleons?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh its nothing Mum, just a little business deal that Fred and I had with Harry, no big thing," said George as he slouched lower in is chair.

"What kind of business deal?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had begun to sweat profusely. No one had ever told Mrs. Weasley that the twins had gotten their start in the joke business with the 1000 Galleons that Harry had given them from his winnings in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry hadn't wanted the money and was happy to finance the twin's joke shop with it. Fred and George had insisted though that Harry would be a partner in the business and would receive a monthly full share of the profits. Now Mrs. Weasley was about to find out that it was Harry who had enabled her sons to leave school. Harry crouched down in his chair, waiting for George's answer and Mrs. Weasleys expected response.

It was at this point that one of those wonderful fortuitous events occurred for Harry. Just as he faced being lambasted by Mrs. Weasley, fate stepped in to pull his chestnuts out of the fire. A large Tawny owl had arrived at the Burrow and was pecking loudly at the kitchen window. From the markings on the leather pouch that was attached to the bird's leg it was clear that the owl was a Hogwarts's owl; it was carrying two letters in its beak.

Everyone stared at the bird as Mr. Weasley rose to let it in. The owl found Errol's perch and made itself at home. Mr. Weasley gave the bird some treats and water as he retrieved the letters.

"Are those for Ginny, about the new school term?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no Molly, one is for Ron and the other is for Harry," replied Arthur.

"What would Hogwarts be sending us letters for? We're graduated," said Ron.

Harry smiled when he thought about what Ron had said. They hadn't really finished their seventh year at Hogwarts, but he, Ron, Hermione and Neville had been given diplomas at a special ceremony at Hogwarts several weeks past. The four of them felt a little uneasy about accepting the diplomas but the Ministry of Magic felt it was a fitting reward for what they had done at the battle of Hogwarts. Nobody seemed to begrudge them receiving the diplomas so after a time the four of them were comfortable with it.

Harry and Ron both tore open their letters and then compared notes as the others in the kitchen looked on in anticipation.

"Well Ron what does it say?" asked Mrs. Weasley impatiently.

"They both say the same thing except for the names Mum. They want us to come to Hogwarts next Tuesday for a meeting with McGonagall and Minister Shackelbolt in McGonagall's office at noon," replied Ron.

"What kind of a meeting? What's it about?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Don't know Dad, just says a meeting," said Ron.

"What have you done now Ron? Why do they want to meet with you? Do you think you'll need legal representation?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Easy Mum, don't get your knickers in a twist. Harry got the very same letter, you know it can't be very bad if Harry got the same letter," said Ron.

"Ron, that is no way to talk to your Mother. I'll check with the ministry and see if I can find out anything about it," said Mr. Weasley.

"You know what? I'll bet Hermione got one of these too. I'll send Pig with a note to her and double check," said Ron.

Ron scribbled a quick note to Hermione, attached it to his tiny little owl and sent him off. Harry wrote a note to Head Mistress McGonagall telling her that he and Ron would be available to attend the meeting. He gave the note to the Hogwarts's owl and the bird took off in a hurry.

"We should get a reply from Hermione later this evening. If she got a letter we can plan on meeting up before hand and having a butterbeer or two," said Ron with a big smile on his face.

"If her parents decide to let her go," said Ginny.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron.

"You know as well as I do that Hermione's parents have been acting very strange ever since you and she brought them back to London and restored their memory. They seem to be really put off that Hermione used a memory charm on them and placed them in a far off location, even if it was for their own protection. And just how friendly have they been to you lately Ron? And when was the last time Hermione came to the Burrow for a visit?" asked Ginny.

"I know, I know, things have been really rough for Hermione and her parents lately. I don't really think that they want her to have anything to do with our world anymore. From her letters I know that it's tearing her apart. It's not doing me much good either, It seems like I haven't seen her face to face in ages," said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley took this moment to give her youngest son a big hug and assure him that things would work out for the best.

"Well, I've got to go, got a lot to do at the shop, see you all this evening," said George as he quickly stepped outside and apparated away from the Burrow.

"Ron and I will go down to the pond and clear out some of those water lilies that are threatening to take over and maybe later we can give the garden a de-gnoming" volunteered Harry as he pushed Ron out the door.

"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You know Harry Mum, always trying to be helpful," said Ginny sounding a little suspicious herself.

"I think I'll pop into the ministry for a bit Molly. Maybe I can find some information as to what this meeting is all about," said Arthur. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, stepped into the back yard and apparated to the ministry.

"Well, that leaves just us girls Mum. Come on, I'll help you tidy up and then you can show me that recipe for treacle tart that Harry likes so much," said Ginny.

Molly smiled lovingly at her daughter, it meant so much when Ginny asked her for her help.

Harry had dragged Ron down to the pond despite the red head's protest.

"What was that all about Harry? Why the hurry to volunteer us for work detail all day long?" asked Ron.

Harry decided it was time to let Ron in on the secret of the Tri-Wizard galleons and his full partnership in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Crikey Harry! If Mum ever found out about that she'd blow her top!"

"Exactly Ron, that's why I was in a hurry to get out of the house and keep your Mum from asking about that business transaction."

"Your secret is safe with me Harry. If you don't mind me asking, how much was your share each month before the shop closed?"

"About a hundred galleons."

"A hundred galleons? Each month? What do you do with it all?"

"Put it in my account at Gringotts, I have some special plans for it."

"With that much they could be some really special plans."

"Let's get on with cleaning up the pond, we have a lot of work to do," said Harry.

Ron nodded and the two boys began pulling the lilies from the pond and stacking them on the shore to be burnt later. Harry really didn't like talking about his money, he knew that it was a little bit of a sore spot with Ron but maybe later, when Ron found out what Harry meant to do with his money, it would cease to be an issue.

The boys worked all afternoon. It was pleasant work though as they were in the water most of the time and never had a chance to get hot. After they had been at it for a while Ginny brought them some iced pumpkin juice and turkey sandwiches for lunch. Harry started to put his jeans back on over his swimming trunks but Ginny assured him that he didn't have to get dressed for her.

"Ginny will you stop it? Sometimes you sound like a sc…." started Ron.

"You hold it right there Ron Weasley. Don't you even think about calling me a scarlet woman. You do and I'll show you how I've improved my Bat-Bogey hex," said Ginny pulling out her wand.

"All right you two, let's just have a peaceful lunch shall we?" asked Harry.

The two siblings sat down to finish their lunch while glaring fiercely at one another.

When lunch was over Ginny collected up the dishes and put them in her basket. Just before she left she made a point of giving Harry a lingering kiss and a knowing smile.

"She did that on purpose you know, just to make me angry," said an agitated Ron.

"Of course she did Ron. As long as you seem to have a problem with Ginny and I being in love she will continue to take the mickey out of you."

"Aw Harry, I don't really have a problem with it, it's just that she's my sister, you know what I mean?"

"No Ron, I don't know what you mean. You and I have been best friends forever, you know me, and you know that I would never intentionally hurt Ginny or any member of your family. You have to get used to the fact that Ginny and I are in love and if things work out we will be married someday and I will be your brother-in-law. Are you going to have a problem with that too?"

"No, I would like to have you as a brother-in-law Harry. I promise I'll try to be more understanding."

"And I promise that Ginny and I will try to not make goo-goo eyes so much when you are around. Okay?"

"Okay mate," said Ron as he shook Harry's hand and they both laughed at Harry's last remark.

As evening arrived and both boys had prune fingers they were ready to head back up to the house. They had the pond in pretty good shape but they never did get around to de-gnoming the garden.

The boys entered the house and Harry raced upstairs so that he could be first in the shower. The hot water felt so good especially after he had been in the pond water all day. He would have liked to stay in the shower longer but Ron was pounding on the door demanding his turn. Harry finished and went to his room to change. He was squeaky clean, he had on clean clothes, and he felt great. Harry headed downstairs where Mrs. Weasley told him to go ahead and take his seat at the table and relax a bit before supper.

Harry enjoyed watching Mrs. Weasley prepare the meals and Ginny as she helped out. The thought of Ginny cooking meals for him after they were married made him smile. Of course he hadn't asked her to marry him yet, they were both still a bit young for that but it was an understood thing between then.

It wasn't long before Ron came running down the stairs and took his place at the table. His arrival coincided with that of Pig, he had returned with an answer from Hermione.

"Go on Ron, read it," said George who had just stepped in the door.

A sudden pop just outside the kitchen door signaled the return of Mr. Weasley from the ministry.

"Hello Weasleys!" said Mr. Weasley which was his usual greeting when arriving home.

"Hush Arthur. Ron is just about to read us his answer from Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well do go on then Ron," said Mr. Weasley.

Ron stood up and began to read;

My Dearest Ron,

I was so excited to hear from you, it seems like forever since we have talked or had any contact with one another at all. I hope that you and all your family are well. Be sure to tell Harry that I said hello and tell Ginny that I wouldn't mind receiving a letter from her once in a while…. Hint hint.

You are quite correct Ron, I too received a letter from Hogwarts about the meeting next Tuesday. I have no idea as to what it is about. I fully plan to attend even though it did cause a big row with my parents. They are becoming completely unreasonable and don't seem to want me to have anything to with the wizarding world anymore. This latest fight ended with me telling them I was going to the meeting and if they didn't like it I would just go ahead and move out on my own. That seemed to put an end to things but I hated saying it, I know they need me now more than ever and I don't want to hurt them. Sometimes I just don't know what to do.

If you and Harry are keen on the idea I thought we might take the train to Hogwarts for old time's sake. We could take the early train and be at Hogwarts in plenty of time for the meeting. If I don't hear back from you I will assume that this plan is acceptable and I will see you at the station just before six a.m. . I imagine that you are reading this to everyone Ron but if I were you I would stop at this point.

You know I love you Ron and have for so long. You are everything that a girl could want. You are handsome, brave, intelligent and ever so kind to me. I know it has been difficult with the way my parents have been acting and I appreciate the space you have given me. I know things will work out and I am looking forward to spending some quality time together at Hogwarts.

All my love to you Ron,

Your Hermione.

Ron blushed when he got to the part that Hermione had told him not to read to everyone.

"Did you read the whole thing Ron or were there some special parts?" asked Ginny, barley able to keep from laughing.

"I read all you needed to hear," said Ron, still glowing bright red.

"What do you think Harry, are you up for a train ride?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think that would be a lot of fun, like Hermione said, for old time's sake," said Harry.

"Well you won't know what the meeting is about until you get to Hogwarts. I tried several of my contacts at the ministry and if anybody knows anything they aren't talking," said Mr. Weasley.

"Come on everyone let's tuck in. Tomorrow I'll help you boys get packed for your trip and we'll figure out how we are going to get you to the train station," said Mrs. Weasley.

The group needed no more encouragement from Mrs. Weasley as they began the task of devouring another Molly Weasley feast.

.

Review this Chapter

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Back to Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron leaned against each other on a bench near platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station; both boys were snoring loudly and were oblivious to everything around them. The early train left at six a.m. so the boys had to get up very early and as a result they had been quite grumpy and difficult to deal with at the Burrow that morning. Finally, having had enough, Mrs. Weasley fixed them a light breakfast, handed them their travel bags and hurried them out the door with Mr. Weasley who had borrowed a car from the ministry for the trip. The boys could have apparated of course but it was probably a good thing that they didn't. You have to have your senses about you when you apparate and at the moment, with both of the boys being almost comatose, it was a good thing that they were riding in a car with Mr. Weasley as escort.

Mr. Weasley paced back and forth in front of the bench; Harry and Ron didn't even know he was there. The boys had told Mr. Weasley to go ahead back to the Burrow, that they would be alright but Mr. Weasley would have none of it; he intended to make sure that everyone got on the train safely. As he changed directions one more time Mr. Weasley was able to discern some people moving in his direction along the walk way; there were in fact three people, Due to his many years of dealing with Death Eaters, Mr. Weasley was naturally suspicious and drew his wand with one hand and tapped the boys on the head with the other one.

"Wake up boys! Wake up, wands at the ready!"

Harry and Ron both lurched to consciousness and just able to make out what Mr. Weasley had said they drew their wands and assumed their best imitation of a defensive position.

"Ron! Harry! Mr. Weasley! Put down your wands, it's Hermione, daddy and Neville."

Mr. Weasley could clearly see now that it was indeed Hermione Granger, her father and the boy's friend Neville Longbottom.

"Sorry folks, old habits are hard to break," said Mr. Weasley as he lowered his wand.

Hermione rushed to Ron and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ron it's so good to see you, it seems like forever since we've been together," said Hermione.

Ron blushed and just stood there holding Hermione until he became aware of a withering glare from Mr. Granger. He released Hermione and she, rather than being contrite, pounced on Harry with a massive, Molly Weasley style hug.

"Oh Harry just look at you, you are so tan, you look better than I have ever seen you. I suspect that Mrs. Weasley's cooking and Ginny's care has done wonders for you."

Harry smiled and returned Hermione's hug until he too fell under the evil eye of Mr. Granger.

"Neville, what are you doing here, did you get a letter too?" asked Ron.

"Yes I got a letter and you needn't sound so surprised," replied Neville in a rather huffy tone.

"Why should we be surprised that the hero of the Battle of Hogwarts would receive a letter about a special meeting," said Harry clapping Neville on the shoulder.

Harry's words brought a smile to Neville's face. He had for the first time in his life enjoyed notoriety after the battle and his Gran was incredibly proud of him. When Harry called him a hero it sent Neville's heart near to bursting with pride.

"Too right mate. Glad to have you with us again Neville," said Ron as he shook Neville's hand.

"Do you know what this is all about Weasley? Do you know why they want my baby girl back at that horrid school?" asked Mr. Granger in a rather gruff voice.

Hermione blushed at being called her Father's baby girl and she was about to take her Father to task for being so rude to Mr. Weasley when Arthur spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger but I have no idea as to what the school wants with them; no one knows."

"A lot of nonsense if you ask me. That school has already put these children in danger on more than one occasion and it sounds like they are ready to do it again," said Mr. Granger.

"Daddy please. There is no danger involved, most of the Death Eaters are gone now and security has been increased at the rebuilt castle," said Hermione.

"I don't want to argue about it now Hermione. When are you going to be coming home?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Maybe never," whispered Hermione to Ron.

"What? What was that you said?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Nothing Daddy. Right now we are just planning on going to the meeting but I see that we have all brought travel bags with us so we might stay a night or two just to catch up on things," said Hermione.

"I remember when you used to ask permission for such things," said Mr. Granger.

"And I remember when you had to change my diaper Daddy but both of those things are long in the past, "replied Hermione.

Ron was getting a bit nervous now. He had never heard Hermione speak to her Father this way before and it was clear that Mr. Granger was becoming angry.

"All right then, have it your way, will you at least let me know when I can pick you up on your return?"

"If it's alright with you Mr. Granger I'll see to it that all the kids get back to their respective homes," volunteered Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Granger's only response was a barely audible _Harrumph _as he turned on his heel and strode off back to the parking garage, he said good-bye to no one, not even Hermione.

Big salty tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. She tried to check her sobbing but just wasn't able to do so. Ron stepped up and took her in his arms, holding her gently while trying to calm her.

"I am so sorry everyone. Daddy isn't normally like this; I think you all know that. Things have just been different ever since Ron and I brought them back from hiding."

"Don't you worry about it Hermione dear. I'm sure that given some time your parents will work everything out and all will be back to normal," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hey everyone it's five to! The train will be leaving shortly," advised an excited Neville.

"All right, off you go, through the portal. Have a good meeting and let us know if you plan to stay over for a bit," said Mr. Weasley.

The boys all lined up to shake hands with Mr. Weasley, they were much too grown up now for that hugging stuff with one's parent or guardian. Hermione on the other hand was the consummate hugger; she embraced Mr. Weasley in a fierce hug and thanked him for always being so kind to her.

Mr. Weasley just smiled and said, "Can't wait to have you as a daughter."

Hermione blushed deeply, hugged Mr. Weasley again and popped through the portal to catch up with the boys.

There were very few people riding the train at this time of the morning so the group had their pick of where they wanted to sit. They chose the last car on the train so as to get away from the noise of the train's engine. They stowed away their travel bags and settled in for the long journey. Ron and Hermione on one side of the car, Harry and Neville on the other.

"I want to apologize again for my Father…" began Hermione.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, it's not your fault," said Ron.

"No big deal," said Harry.

"It's nothing," said Neville.

"I think my Dad was right, I think given enough time your parents will come around," said Ron.

"I sure hope they do, it would be rough to have in-laws who hated you," quipped Harry.

"In-laws? Are you guys…," began Neville.

"Maybe someday, some day. Okay Neville? And that's quite enough from you Harry," said Ron.

Harry's words had a positive effect on Hermione. She had totally stopped crying now and was positively beaming at Ron.

"How did you get to the station Neville?" asked Harry.

"My Gran drove me; she is still a little protective of me. Anyway, when we got to the station we ran into Hermione and her Dad and he said he would escort us down to platform nine and three quarters and save her the walk. Mr. Granger didn't seem in too bad a mood until he saw you and Ron."

"Thanks Neville, I really needed to hear that," said Ron.

"By the way Hermione, you told your Dad that security at Hogwarts had been improved. How did you know that?" asked Neville.

"I don't really know. I just said that to make Daddy feel a bit better about things, guess it didn't work though."

Before the conversation could go any further the door to the cabin opened and a little old lady stuck her head in and inquired as to if anyone would care for some tea and Treacle tart.

"Oh Harry, they must have known you would be on the train," laughed Hermione.

"Yeah, they don't normally have Treacle tart on the train," said Ron.

Harry just shook his head and ordered tea and Treacle tart for everyone. They happily consumed the tasty treats and it seemed to put everyone in a good mood. They were soon all jabbering away about what they thought the special meeting was all about as the train pulled out of the station..

"Well, I have been a bit worried as to what this meeting might be about. I mean there was a lot of damage done to the castle and some of it was done by us. I mean we were shooting spells everywhere and sometimes they hit the target and sometimes they didn't. There is a cost associated with the repairs to the castle and I'm afraid they might be wanting us to pay for some of it," said a worried looking Neville.

"Neville I hardly think they would ask us to do that," said Hermione.

"Well remember Hermione now that the house-elves have been freed, the school does have to pay them for their work. They aren't rebuilding that castle for nothing," said Ron.

"Oh please Ron! Two Galleons per elf per week isn't going to break the bank," said Hermione.

"And clothes, don't forget that they get some kind of clothes each week too," admonished Ron.

" I still don't see the school being in such bad shape that they would have to bill us for damages. Besides, we weren't the only ones casting spells," said Hermione.

"Maybe we're just the first ones they are going to ask," said Neville.

"Neville old son, I think you are a bit off the beam on this one. Hermione is right, there is just no way that they would ever ask us to pay for any damages to the castle," said Harry.

'Yeah, well, my Gran said to make sure we watch out for ourselves. Don't sign anything and don't agree to anything until we have had a chance to talk it over with people we trust," said Neville.

"What do you think Harry? What do you think they want?" asked Hermione.

"I think they want us for PR," replied Harry.

"PR? What the bloody hell is PR?" asked Ron.

"It's a Muggle term that I overheard Uncle Vernon using. It stands for public relations. It means that they would use us to talk up Hogwarts a bit, cast the old place in a good light you know," said Harry.

"Why would they want us to do that?" asked Neville.

"I heard my Dad say that enrollment for the new term at the rebuilt Hogwarts isn't going well. It seems as though that many of the Hogwarts's invitation letters are being ignored by eligible students; a lot of them are still a bit afraid after all that has happened I suppose. I'll bet Harry is right, they want to use us for recruiting new students, it might be difficult to turn down a hero of the Battle of Hogwarts," said Ron.

"You had better mind that big head you are getting Ron, you might not be able to get it out of the compartment door. Still, Harry could be right, it just might be something that they would ask of us," said Hermione.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get there. Anyone fancy more tea?" said Harry.

More tea was ordered and a lively conversation ensued as to what the Hogwarts's letters meant. Finally everyone seemed to get burned out by the discussion and they decided to just wait until they got to Hogwarts for the answer. The fact that they had all had to awaken early this morning and they were full of Treacle tart caused the group to begin to drift off to sleep one by one. Harry was the last to succumb and the vision of Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, sharing a sleepy embrace, brought a smile to his face as he slipped off to sleep.

"Hey you sleepyheads! Are yer goin to stay on the train or are yer comin up to the castle?" said a gruff voice from outside the car's window.

The four passengers were startled awake and were surprised to see the face of their longtime friend Hagrid staring in the window at them.

"Hagrid!" yelled Hermione.

Hermione was first off the train and made an attempt to give her giant sized friend a proper hug but of course she couldn't get her arms around him.

"Hagrid, it's so good to see you. How have you been? What news do you have for us?" asked and excited Hermione.

The boys now exited the train and were shaking hands with Hagrid and patting him on the back.

"It's so good to see yer all again. Thought you might have forgot all about me," said Hagrid.

"We could never forget you Hagrid. You'll be part of our lives forever," said Harry.

Harry's words brought a huge smile to Hagrid's face.

"Hermione just asked me if I had any news, well there is just a bit. Don't know if yer eard or not but Professor McGonagall has been named permanent Headmistress."

"That's great. Someone is finally starting to make some proper decisions around here," said Hermione.

"And Kingsley Shackelbolt has been named permanent Minister for Magic," added Hagrid.

"Terrific! We have a meeting with both of them today; that's our purpose for being here," said Harry.

"I heard sompin about that. They told me to come down and fetch yer all up to the castle when your train got ere," said Hagrid.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" asked Neville.

"Nope I don't and I wouldn't tell yer if I did. I've learned my lesson about sharing secrets with people when I'm not sposed to," said Hagrid.

The four youngsters smiled at each other. In the past they had been able to get supposedly secret information out of Hagrid without much effort. Perhaps he really had seen the error of his ways.

"Anyhow, let's get your gear and put it in the cart. Got a nice ride for yer lot up to the castle."

Hagrid pointed to a huge two wheeled cart that was drawn by four of the biggest horses that Harry had ever seen.

After retrieving their bags, Hagrid had the youngsters climb up into the cart after them.

"Jus put down some fresh straw so yer will have a comfy ride, I was told to give yer the V.I.P. treatment. Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid with a disarming smile.

Harry chuckled to himself. Only Hagrid would consider a ride in an old cart with fresh straw for a cushion to be V.I.P. treatment. He did have to admit though that it did make for a comfortable ride. The four joked and laughed with their old friend and Hagrid explained to them how he and his brother and some other giants had been helping the house-elves with the reconstruction of Hogwarts castle. Hagrid amazed the group when he told them that a dozen or so giants, including his brother, had set up permanent homes in the forbidden forest and were quite happy there.

"Reckin it'll be handy to have some friendly giants livin close by case we have to fight any of them leftover death eaters," said Hagrid.

"I'm just glad your brother will be living close to you now. It will give you a real sense of family," said Hermione happily.

Hagrid smiled and slowed the pace of the horses a bit. He was enjoying himself so much that he wasn't in any hurry to get to the castle. All good things must end though and eventually the cart arrived at the castle gates.

"Well, off with yer now to the meetin. If yer decide to stay over fer a bit maybe I can fix us all supper afore yer leave."

The four all smiled and assured Hagrid that they would check in with him before they left; however, the thought of one of Hagrid's suppers did them leave a little apprehensive.

"Well, it's about ten to noon, I suppose we should go on up," suggested Neville.

"I wonder if anyone will be at the entrance waiting for us, we don't have a password," said Ron.

"I wonder if the stairs are even fixed yet, they got damaged pretty badly in the battle. We may have to take another path to her office," said Harry.

"Oh let's just go on up, surely someone will be waiting for us," said Hermione.

They made their way upwards toward Headmistress McGonagall's office, stopping briefly along the way to admire the work of the house-elves and the giants. In many places the restoration had left the castle in better condition than before the battle and the group stared in awe. At last their leisurely pace brought them to the stairway that led to their meeting place.

"Don't see anyone waiting for us but the old Griffin seems to be repaired. It will save us a walk," said Ron.

They all took turns hopping on the spiraling staircase and were soon given a smooth ride to the office of the Headmistress. To everyone's surprise the office door was wide open and they could see Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shackelbolt seated at McGonagall's desk.

"Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione," said the Headmistress as she rose to greet them.

Harry thought to himself that she looked positively buoyant. This wasn't like her at all, it made Harry feel very uneasy.

"Welcome to you all. I hope you had a pleasant trip. I sometimes miss that old train myself," said Kingsley.

Kingsley Shackelbolt was an impressive figure, a muscular black man who was well over six feet tall. He had a fine mind and was known for his ability to think through any problem and get it solved. Someone had finally made the right decision when it came to appointing a new Minister for Magic.

"Come, come sit down, I've arranged for a little lunch and then we can get down to business," said the Headmistress.

As soon as the Headmistress said lunch, four house-elves appeared out of nowhere with covered dishes stacked high; they began serving immediately.

"Did you hear that Harry? Business! They want us to pay for damages. Well I'm not signing anything and I'm not agreeing to anything without talking to my Gran first," whispered Neville.

"Calm down Neville, just enjoy your lunch and we'll see what they want after," said Harry.

Lunch was a pleasant affair consisting of roast beef, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, salad and pumpkin juice. There was also Treacle tart for dessert which Harry hated to admit that he was getting a little tired of.

When they had finished lunch the house-elves reappeared and cleared everything away; they left a large silver pitcher six silver goblets.

"Would anyone care for some wine?" offered the Headmistress.

The four all nodded eagerly, they were feeling rather full of themselves, having lunch with the Headmistress and the Minister for Magic and drinking wine from a silver goblet. It just didn't get any better than this.

After the four had all been served, by the Headmistress herself, they sipped their wine and leaned back in their chairs to listen to what she had to say.

"As you probably have noticed, the repairs to Hogwarts's castle have gone well and are now mostly complete. We will have a fine facility where we can give young witches and wizards the best in magical education. They only thing we are lacking at the moment are those young witches and wizards. For whatever reason, probably fear of what has occurred here at Hogwarts over the past year, the majority of the registration letters we have sent out have been ignored. We sent them out early so that people would have the time to consider things and hopefully realize that Hogwarts was back in business, better than ever," said the Headmistress.

"I'm not quite sure how we figure into all of this. What do you want from us?" asked Hermione.

"Money," whispered Neville.

"PR," whispered Harry back.

"We would like to offer each of you a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said McGonagall, flashing her brightest smile.

"I'm in!" yelled Neville jumping to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

An interesting scene presented itself in Headmistress McGonagall's office. You had the good Headmistress and the Minister of Magic sitting there with bemused looks on their faces. You had Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting there with their mouths hung open in disbelief and you had Neville who appeared to be ready to salivate. The four young people had just been offered teaching positions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville had immediately accepted without hearing any details; the other three just sat there in silence.

"While we appreciate your enthusiasm Neville, I would like to explain the situation to you all and encourage you to talk things over with people you trust before you make any decision," said the Headmistress.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Neville as he returned to his seat.

"What about not signing anything and not agreeing to anything?" whispered Harry to Neville.

"Sod off Harry!" fired Neville right back.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself, ever since Neville had become a hero of the Battle of Hogwarts he was a changed man. He was no longer content to just sit there and be the butt of someone's joke.

"Yes, if I may continue then," said Professor McGonagall with the stern look that everyone was used to seeing on her face.

"Sorry Head mistress," said Neville.

"That's alright Neville. We have several reasons for offering the four of you positions as teachers here at Hogwarts. The first reason is that several of our current teachers are getting on in years and have advised me that they are planning to retire as soon as a qualified replacement could be found for their position. The second reason is that we feel that each of you has proven by your abilities that you are perfectly capable of teaching the classes we have selected for you, and your youth should infuse a new life into our school, making it better than ever. Last of all, we feel that when word gets out that four of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts are actually going to be teaching here, those enrollment letters will come flowing in and students will be beating down our doors to be educated here," said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Told you it was PR," whispered Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"Harry shush!" admonished Hermione.

"Is there a problem Harry?" asked minister Shackelbolt.

"No sir, not really. We just all had different ideas as to what those letters and this meeting was going to be about. Looks like I was closest to being right," said Harry with a rather gloomy look on his face.

"Please try to have an open mind Harry, hear us out," said the Headmistress.

Harry slouched back in his chair and sipped his wine; he didn't look too excited about what McGonagall might have to say.

The Headmistress rose and spoke to Neville.

"Neville, since you have shown the most enthusiasm we will start with you. For several years now I have heard from Professor Sprout about your impressive abilities in Herbology. We would like for you to work with her for one school year just to get a handle on how to be a proper teacher. Your knowledge of the subject is not in question and we feel that you could actually make Herbology exciting, a class that students would really want to become involved in. Your work in the Herbology department could eventually lead to cures for ailments and dark curses that we once thought incurable."

When she had finished, the Headmistress handed Neville a slip of paper with some figures on it.

"That will be your beginning salary should you choose to accept the position."

"I accept!" said Neville as he jumped up from his seat again.

"Yes, yes Neville and we will be honored to have you as a member of our staff. For now I will pencil you in as a yes but I still want you to talk it over with someone first, it doesn't have to be your Gran," said the Headmistress.

Harry shook his head and smirked a bit at Neville's eagerness.

"Now for you Ron. Quidditch has always been an important part of our culture here at Hogwarts. We would like to offer you the position of flying instructor with one of your responsibilities being the reorganization of the house Quidditch teams. As flying instructor you would have firsthand knowledge of those students who were gifted fliers and you could help to ensure that we had fielded the very best teams possible. Would you like to tell Ron what his other duty would be Minister?"

The Headmistress sat down as Minister Shackelbolt stood up.

"I feel that this last part of your job will be incredibly exciting for you Ron. We would like to develop a traveling Quidditch team, a team that would play a home and away series with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. You would be responsible for developing this team. You would be allowed to recruit some volunteers to help you and there might even be a chance that you could hire a paid assistant or two."

Headmistress McGonagall handed Ron a slip of paper detailing his salary.

"WOW! Where do I sign? What do you say Harry, fancy helping me with the traveling team?" exclaimed Ron.

"You know I will, if I decide to be a Hogwarts teacher that is," replied Harry.

Hermione smiled as broadly as Ron. The only other time she had seen him this happy was that night when she had told him that she loved him just as much as he loved her. This did sound like a really good opportunity for him.

"I'll pencil you in as a yes Ron and we'll make it official in two weeks after you've had time to talk it over with someone," said the Headmistress.

"Now for you Hermione. It has been said on more than one occasion that you are the brightest witch of your age. I have seen nothing over the years that would disprove that assessment. We are offering you two classes to teach; Charms and Muggle studies. Dear old Professor Flitwick is simply tired out and needs to get away from teaching. We would like for you to work with him for a year and then take over for him; he has complete confidence in you. As for Muggle Studies, we feel that it is now more important than ever to increase the understanding that people from our world have for the Muggle world. In the last dark period the Muggle world was affected almost as much as our own. We must have someone who can relate to both worlds and explain why Muggles might react a certain way to a certain situation and why Muggles do the things they do. Having lived most of your life in the Muggle world we feel that you would be extremely qualified," said Headmistress McGonagall.

Ron, Harry and Neville looked at Hermione in anticipation but were not rewarded with any spontaneous outburst of joy. Hermione just sat there with her head down not looking at anyone.

"Is there a problem dear?" asked the Headmistress.

'Yes, there are a couple of things. First of all I am having a really hard time with my parents at the moment. They don't want me to have anything to do with Hogwarts at all. I am of age of course and don't really need their permission to accept your gracious offer but sometimes family is just more important than doing your own thing. I really wouldn't want to make them any angrier than they already are. The second thing is that teaching is just not something I have thought about doing. I've fancied myself becoming a researcher, specializing in finding ways to reverse dark magic spells, spells that are believed to be incurable. I've always wanted to help people who have been affected by these spells, to help them get their lives back."

.

"Very admirable Hermione, it doesn't surprise me that you would want to do something like that with your life. It has always been your nature to be kind and compassionate," said McGonagall."

Ron took Hermione's hand and gave her a big smile; he was incredibly proud of her.

"It may interest you to know Hermione that the Hogwarts library has been completely rebuilt. Over two thousand new books have been added to our collection. As an instructor you would of course have unfettered access to the library, including the restricted section, during your non-teaching hours. What better place could you find to do your research?" said McGonagall.

Hermione's eyes lit up at McGonagall's words and she gave Ron a questioning look.

"Look Hermione, why don't you just take the two weeks to think about it? You can talk it over with my Mum and Dad if you want, that is before you ask your parents," said Ron.

In the end it was agreed that Hermione would be penciled in as a 'maybe'; her reaction to what her salary would be left her speechless.

"Well Harry, that leaves just you. I can imagine that you already have an idea of what we have in store for you. We are once again without a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. The position is yours if you want it. It is well known that your ultimate ambition is to become an Auror. To assuage any fears you might have that being a teacher would delay your Auror training, the ministry has devised a unique plan to help you along that path. The ministry has agreed to assign its best Auror instructor to Hogwarts as your personal trainer. You would receive the finest individual instruction available and this should speed you along so that your training would be completed in almost the normal time. We don't expect you to be a teacher forever but if you could give us just a couple of good years it would be a blessing to our entire world," said Shackelbolt.

"Sounds like you have everything all planned out for me but why should I be surprised, Hogwarts has always been full of people who wanted to tell me how to live my life," said Harry, bitterly.

"Harry, that's not fair," said Hermione.

"That's alright Hermione. Harry's comment isn't without merit. In the past I believe that liberties have been taken with Harry's freedom of choice. He has a right to be resentful," said McGonagall.

"Besides, I'm no teacher, I don't have any experience," said Harry.

McGonagall and Shackelbolt both laughed at Harry's last statement.

"Harry my boy have you forgotten Dumbledore's Army already? If you weren't teaching then, just what do you think you were doing?" asked Shackelbolt.

"I can't tell you how many people came to me after the Battle of Hogwarts to relate how they had been able to defeat an opponent or save a life because of what you had taught them in the room of requirement," said McGonagall.

"She's right there Harry. I was pretty much hopeless till you worked with me to show me the proper way to do things," said Neville.

"I thank you for the opportunity but I just don't know. I had my mind made up to take a different path," said Harry in a somewhat gentler tone.

"Alright then Harry, may I pencil you in as a maybe then? You could have the two weeks to think about it and talk it over with someone," said McGonagall.

Harry looked around the room and got the feeling that they all wanted him to accept the offer.

"Okay, I'll think about it," said Harry.

The Headmistress handed Harry a piece of paper with his salary information on it. Harry really didn't care about the money, with the fortune his parents left him and his share of the profits from the joke shop when it started up again he just didn't have to worry about money. He did have to admit; however, that the salary they wanted to pay him was impressive.

"Wonderful! We will be expecting to hear from you and Hermione within two weeks then. I have outlines and general information packets for all of you so that you will have a better idea of what is expected of you. There is also detailed information in the packets about all of the benefits that are associated with being an instructor at Hogwarts. Are there any questions?" asked the Headmistress.

The four young people looked at each other but no one asked a question.

"Maybe we will have questions to ask after we have had time to read the packets," volunteered Hermione.

"I'm sure you will Hermione. Please be advised that those of you who become instructors will be required to arrive at Hogwarts two weeks before classes start to get settled in and also to attend an intensive instructional program for new teachers. The program will help you to get off to a good start and give you some good tips on dealing with students, especially the younger ones," said the Headmistress.

"Have we covered everything Minerva?" asked the Minister.

"Oh my, I almost forgot about St. Mungo's," said McGonagall.

"What about St. Mungo's?" asked Neville.

"This information is for your sister," said McGonagall as she handed Ron a packet of information for Ginny.

"The information in that packet will explain to your sister about a new course of study we will be offering at Hogwarts. In talking with Ginny in the past she has expressed a desire to enter the St. Mungo's training program for Healers upon graduation from Hogwarts. We will now be offering an introductory course for Healers that should smooth the way for Ginny when it comes time for her to take the examination for entrance into the St. Mungo's program. St. Mungo's is considering making our course mandatory for entrance into their program in the future. I think Ginny will be pleased," said the Headmistress.

"Pleased? She'll be bouncing off the walls! I think I'll let Harry tell her though," said Ron giving Harry a wink.

"Yes, yes that will be fine Ron, just so long as she gets the information. Now if there is nothing more you are free to have a walk about the castle at your leisure," said McGonagall.

"Headmistress, we were wondering if we might stay the night. We would like to take a really good look at the improvements and we have some catching up to do with Hagrid, it might be late in the day before we do everything we want to do," said Hermione.

"I thought you might want to spend the night; you will find that the Gryffindor tower has been completely restored and ready for occupancy. I will have a house-elf make up your beds and be available to you should you need anything later, "said McGonagall.

With that there were handshakes and well wishes all around and the four departed McGonagall's office and headed off on their unofficial tour of the new and improved Hogwarts. Once again they marveled at the work the house-elves and giants had done, there was no trace left of the massive damage that had occurred during the battle; magic was indeed a good thing. They found the classrooms that they would be using as teachers and it increased the excitement level in Neville, Ron and even Hermione; Harry seemed totally unimpressed.

"Hey mate, I know that teaching may not be what you want to do but at least you could be excited for me and Neville and probably Hermione," said Ron as he cast a quick look at Hermione.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I am excited for you and Neville and probably Hermione. It's just that I have so much to think about now. After the final battle I was hoping to give my brain a rest," said Harry with a big smile.

"Well, we all know that you can do that, rest your brain that is," said Ron, punching Harry on the arm.

"Let's go down to the lake and talk a bit. We can visit the cemetery on the way," suggested Hermione.

They all agreed that Hermione had a good idea and they headed out the main doors toward the black lake. They were soon standing at the entrance to the Heroes Cemetery, a special resting place for those who had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts. They walked through the rows of graves, stopping when they came to an old friend. There were so many close friends buried here; Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley. Of course Fred wasn't actually buried here; his Mum had insisted that even in death she wanted her son close to her, so Fred was buried under a magnificent Oak tree in the side yard of the burrow. The school had created a place for Fred anyway so that visitors could pay their respects and with the thought that someday the Weasley family might want to have his body moved here with the rest of the heroes.

Hermione began to cry softly at the sight of Fred's grave and they all gathered around it in silence.

"You know, sometimes when I come here and it's all quiet like this I half way expect him to pop out of there and yell GOTCHA!" said Ron.

They all couldn't help but laugh at what Ron had said and they agreed that it seemed like something Fred would do if he could, just to give them a good scare. The group paid their last respects and then headed down to the Black Lake where they would have a sit on the docks and discuss further the events in McGonagall's office.

After they had settled down comfortably Harry was the first to speak.

"Did you notice how the called all of us by our first name? There wasn't any of that Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley stuff. What do you think that was all about?"

"I suspect it was there way of letting us know that they recognize us as being their equals. Especially if they want us to be teachers," said Hermione.

"I don't know if I could ever feel like I was equal to them," said Neville.

"You're as good as anybody Neville and don't you forget it," said Harry.

Neville blushed at Harry's words; he still wasn't used to all of the praise he had been getting lately.

Hermione removed her shoes and socks and let her feet dangle in the water; she then laid back and stared up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful and relaxing down here. You know Harry you should have asked Ginny to come along, this setting is just perfect for sweethearts," said Hermione.

"Actually, I did ask her but she that this was my business and she didn't want to seem like she was crowding me, you know, getting too close," said Harry.

"Do you think she is getting too close?" asked Hermione coyly.

"As a matter of fact I think I could stand for her to get a bit closer," said Harry with a sly wink to Hermione.

"Aw come on you guys, just stop it, she's my sister!" said Ron as he went red in the face.

Harry and Hermione were both laughing at Ron now. They seemed to get the utmost pleasure out of tormenting him with conversations about Ginny and Harry being sweethearts.

"So Neville, how is your love life?" said Hermione, changing the subject.

"Well, I have been to lunch and to a movie with someone, other times we just met for Butterbeer," replied Neville.

"Other times? Out with it mate, who is this darling girl who is monopolizing your time? Have you snogged her yet?" asked Ron.

Neville turned the brightest shade of red that anyone had ever seen. He didn't answer Ron but instead just lowered his head.

"Ron you stop that! Leave Neville alone! I personally think it's wonderful that he is seeing someone," said Hermione.

"I do too, I just want to know who the lucky girl is," said Ron.

Before they could get any more information from Neville, Harry stood up and pointed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where a figure was emerging.

"Look, its Hagrid," said Harry.

"Hagrid! Over here! We have something to tell you," yelled Ron.

Hagrid lumbered towards them, moving very fast for a man of his bulk.

"Whoa there, slowdown will you? We have something important to tell you," said Harry as Hagrid reached them.

"Sorry, can't stop now; have to report to the Headmistress right away. A Centaur has been murdered!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**PRESENTS FOR THE TEACHERS**

"Hagrid, who was it, who was killed?" asked Hermione.

"Her name was Friggia, she was Firenze's sister. They foun er layin just off a trail with er throat cut. Some of the Centaurs are sayin it's the giants what done it but that's codswollip, I ain't never seen a giant with a cutting weapon like that. A giant would have smashed her with a club or just stepped on her, I'm thinking it's somebody tryin to stir things up tween the Giants and the Centaurs!" said Hagrid.

"How can we help?" asked Harry.

"Ain't nothin yer can do at the moment. I've got to report this to the Headmistress so that she can contact the ministry; they'll send Aurors to investigate I'm thinkin"!

"Okay Hagrid but let us know if there is anything we can do before we leave, we're taking the one o'clock train back," said Hermione.

"Right! I'll try to see you off."

Hagrid turned and headed to the castle as fast as he could go.

"What do you think this means?" asked Neville.

"I think that Hagrid is probably right. Someone is trying to cause trouble between the Giants and the Centaurs, trying to bust up the alliance we have created and make us weaker," said Ron.

"I think you're right Ron. Whatever is going on we will have to really keep our guard up," said Hermione.

"This would be another good reason for you to be the DADA instructor Harry. If there is still that kind of threat around, these young ones coming up will need the best training possible just to stay alive," said Neville.

Harry didn't know what to say, Neville had certainly made a good point and he had no valid argument for what Neville had said.

With the euphoria of their trip to Hogwarts now dashed by the Centaur's murder, the four headed up to the castle to pack and get ready for the trip back to London. They looked around at the restored castle a bit more and then decided they would just go down to the train station to wait. They were pleasantly surprised to find a carriage pulled by a Thestral waiting for them.

"The Gryffindor house-elf must have arranged this for us," said Hermione.

"You know, Thestrals really are kind of pretty once you get used to them," said Neville.

All four of them could see the Thestral now as they had seen enough death during the Battle of Hogwarts to last them a lifetime.

"I feel so sorry for poor Firenze; imagine losing his sister like that. Do you really think its Death Eaters Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"It makes sense Hermione. I don't know who else would have anything to gain by killing a Centaur," said Harry.

Nothing more was said the rest of the way to the station and it was a solemn group that seated themselves on the benches to wait for the conductor to call for boarding. With fifteen minutes before departure Hagrid came rolling up in his big cart.

"Hey yer lot! Why didn yer tell me that yer going to be teachers?" yelled Hagrid as he leaped down from the cart and gathered them all in a monster hug.

"Didn't have time," squeaked Hermione as she gasped for air.

"You had more important things to tend to," said Ron.

"Yeah, I spose I did at that. Anyway the Aurors are here already and they're investigatin things. So tell me, are you all excited about this teachin business?"

Ron and Neville allowed as how it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to them. Harry and Hermione were of course more subdued. When they explained things to Hagrid it took some of the glitter off the moment. The disappointment that he felt was clearly reflected in Hagrid's eyes.

"Well, yer all growed up now and no one kin tell you what to do. I hope that you two do accept but no matter what I wish yer the very best," said Hagrid.

With that, there was another group hug that left the four needing oxygen. The conductor called for the train to be boarded and they scrambled aboard the last car again. They hung out the windows waving good-bye to Hagrid until he disappeared in the distance, then they all got comfortable and settled in for the trip.

"Ron, you did send that owl to your Dad didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, he knows when we will be arriving and he will be there to meet us. Course I don't know why we don't just apperate on our own? We're old enough now and we're all certified," said Ron.

"You know how your Dad worries about us, he will just feel more comfortable if he is there with us," said Hermione.

"I suppose, but one day he's going to have to understand that I'm grown now," said Ron.

"Do you think it would be okay if I stayed at the Burrow for a couple of days? I just don't want to go home right now," said Hermione.

"Sure, you know you're like family, you can stay as long as you want," said Ron with a big smile on his face.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Matter of fact, why don't you stay for a couple of days too, Neville? We can talk things over about this teaching business and come up with some questions to ask McGonagall so we don't appear to be so stupid," said Ron.

Neville quickly agreed and they all had a good laugh at what Ron had said, he did have a valid point.

"I need you to help me with something Ron. When we get to the station I am going to go up to the first car and exit there. I have some things that I have to take care of in downtown London and in Diagon Alley. Keep your Dad distracted and tell him that I'll be apperating to the Burrow later on in the day. Another thing, I know it will be tough but I don't want any of you to say anything about the meeting until I get there. Can you do that for me?" asked Harry.

"What's this all about Harry? Why can't we tell?" asked Neville.

"What do you have to do in downtown London?" asked Hermione.

"And Diagon Alley?" asked Ron.

"It's a surprise. Just trust me and do this for me. Okay?"

In the end; Ron, Hermione and Neville decided to do what Harry had asked but they weren't particularly happy about it.

"Dad will throw a bloody fit and Mum will hit the roof," said Ron.

"Be brave big guy," said Harry, smiling and patting Ron on the shoulder.

Harry got his travel bag out and began to remove its contents.

"Ron, I need you to stuff my things in your bag and take them to the Burrow with you. I'm going to need my bag for something else," said Harry.

The others all gave Harry questioning looks but he just smiled and sat down to enjoy the rest of the trip. No one said much and before they knew it they were pulling into the station; they could see Mr. Weasley waiting for them on the platform. Harry said a quick good-bye and headed up to the first train car. As soon as the train stopped Harry jumped off and headed quickly away from the others.

"Well hello all. How was your trip? What was the meeting all about?" asked Arthur immediately.

Ron looked at the others nervously but finally managed to pluck up his courage and answer his Dad.

"The trip was just fine Dad, just like the old days. Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shackelbolt said to say hello, a Centaur was murdered and we can't tell you anything else right now," said Ron quickly.

"What? What did you say? Centaur? Murdered? Can't tell me about anything else right now? What is the meaning of this? And where in the duce is Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Ron went into as much detail as he could about the Centaur. He also explained that Harry had personal business in downtown London and Diagon Alley. It wasn't until Ron told his Dad about Harry's request to not say anything about the meeting until he apparated to the Burrow later on, that Mr. Weasley began to become very red in the face.

"What does he think he's doing? Doesn't he realize that there is still danger out there? Surely the death of the Centaur should have hit home with him about how he can't just go flitting about without an escort? What was he thinking?" said Arthur.

"Probably thinks he's of age and should be able to do what he wants," said Ron under his breath but still a bit too loud.

Hermione put her hands to her mouth and looked wide-eyed at Ron and then Mr. Weasley.

"So that's how it is, is it? Think you're all grown up now and don't need advice from more experienced people do you?" said Mr. Weasley taking a step towards his son.

"Well Dad, no offense but I'd say that in the last few years Hermione, Harry, Neville and I have had more experience with Death Eaters than most people in our world!" said Ron, not giving an inch.

Mr. Weasley took another step towards his son and looked him directly in the eyes. Ron didn't flinch or move at all. Then Mr. Weasley nodded his head and said," I suppose you are right son, It's easy for parents to forget how much their children have grown, want to keep them children forever. It's also true that you and the others have faced things I can't even imagine. You are a man now Ron and I'll not forget that again."

Ron and his Dad shook hands and a big tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, she did that a lot.

"Well let's get going then, we have to think of how we are going to smooth this over with your Mum," said Mr. Weasley with a grave look on his face.

Ron gave a nervous laugh and explained to his Dad how Hermione and Neville would be staying with them for a couple of days.

"The more the merrier at the Burrow!" said Mr. Weasley with a laugh as they headed up the walk-way.

Ron had been correct in his prediction; his Mum did hit the roof when none of the young people would tell them about the meeting; they said that was what Harry asked and they were going to do what he wanted. When George arrived at home even he couldn't get it out of them.

"You would think that you could tell your own Mother, Ron! Why did Harry want you to wait?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I think he just wanted to be here when we told you but he had something to take care of first," replied Ron.

Ron's words brought a very audible _harrumph_ from his Mum but she asked no more questions.

"Ginny dear will you help me begin supper? At least we can have that ready when mysterious Mr. Potter decides to arrive!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure Mum," said Ginny.

"I'll help too," said Hermione.

"And I volunteer all of the men for cleanup duty," said Arthur.

The boys didn't look too happy about being volunteered but they said nothing. Mr. Weasley fetched a jug of Butterbeer from the icebox and everyone, including the ladies, had a glass; they had been sitting around the kitchen table for about an hour, drinking a second glass of Butterbeer while the supper finished cooking, when suddenly there was a very audible POP just outside the kitchen door. Someone had just apparated to the Burrow, it was Harry of course.

Harry stepped into the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

"Well now! Maybe now we can find out about what went on in that secret meeting of yours. They wouldn't tell us a thing Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Good! I'm glad they waited till I got here," said Harry.

They all took their seats around the kitchen table and Ron told his Mum and Dad and George what had taken place at the meeting.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! My sweet baby boy, a Hogwarts teacher. I can't believe it, oh Ron I am so proud of you!" said Mrs. Weasley grabbing her son in a breath stealing hug; the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Easy Mum, calm down," said Ron.

"Ron, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you and how proud I am of you," said Arthur, shaking his son's hand.

"And Neville, your Gran will be walking on air when she hears this, congratulations," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh yes Neville this is just so wonderful," said Molly as she gave Neville a big hug.

There were big smiles except for Hermione and Harry; one could tell that the decision they had to make weighed heavily on them. They did however accept another glass of Butterbeer from Mr. Weasley and this did help to make them a bit merrier.

"So Harry, why did you have them wait to tell us, and what was your special business in London and Diagon Alley?" asked Arthur.

"Well, I just wanted to be here when they told you but I had to pick up some special presents first," said Harry.

"Special presents? What have you got Harry?" asked George.

"It looks like supper is almost ready, I'd better wait until after we're finished," said Harry.

Harry was loudly shouted down by everyone and informed that if he didn't get to the presents immediately he wouldn't be getting any supper. Harry laughed and opened his travel bag. He set two small packages on the table. First he removed the Wingardium Leviosa spell from the packages and then he used the Engorgio spell on both of them. The two packages returned to their normal size, one was big and boxy, the other long and slender.

"Here Neville, this is for you," said Harry handing the big box to him.

"Go on Neville, open it up," said George.

"Yes, open it!" the rest chorused.

Neville picked at the wrapping paper cautiously, causing his friends to yell at him to speed it up a bit. When he had finally unwrapped it he stood there in amazement. The box contained the fanciest, most modern microscope that Neville had ever seen.

"I thought that might help you get a better look at some of those plant cells that you are always talking about. You should be better able to communicate things to your students with that bit of hardware," said Harry.

"Harry, I don't know how to thank you. It's ten times better than anything the school has now, I don't know what to say".

"Don't say anything mate. The hero of the Battle for Hogwarts has to have the best equipment if he is going to be a proper teacher doesn't he?"

Neville turned bright red and shook Harry's hand until Harry had to ask him for mercy.

"This one's for you Ron," said Harry as he handed Ron the long slender package.

Ron excitedly tore at the wrappings and then stopped suddenly as if hit by a Petrificus Totalus spell. Except for Harry, everyone at the table stared in awe at what lay before them. It was the latest version of the state-of-the-art, international standard racing broom, the Firebolt model x-17.

Ron looked up at Harry with disbelief in his eyes.

"Harry, I can't…," began Ron.

"Stop right there Ron, don't tell me you can't accept it because you can and you will. You have been my best mate for over seven years now, you invited me into your home and treated me like a brother and on more than one occasion you have saved my life. Don't try to tell me that I can't show you my appreciation for all that you have done for me. Besides, if I'm going to help you out with that traveling Quidditch team I don't want you putting around the sky on some manky old broom that doesn't fit your station as an instructor."

Ron was speechless. In the end all he could muster was a strong handshake and a heartfelt, "Thank you."

They all gathered around now and marveled at the wonderful presents that Harry had given. Everyone wanted to look through Neville's microscope and they were already deciding what order everyone would take to try out Ron's broom, after Ron of course.

"Harry, you said that you were going to help Ron with the traveling Quidditch team. Does that mean you are going to accept the offer?" asked Hermione.

All eyes quickly locked on Harry.

"No, that doesn't mean I am accepting the offer. Remember, they said that I could help Ron if I accepted or not."

Harry drew Hermione apart from the others.

"Just wanted you to know that if you decide to do it Hermione I've got a special present picked out for you too."

Hermione started blubbering again and gave Harry a big time hug.

"Mind if I interrupt this love fest? I would like to have some words with Mr. Potter here," said a smiling Ginny.

"He's all yours," said Hermione as she gave Ginny an equally big hug.

"Harry, what say we take a stroll down by the pond?"

"What about supper?"

"Supper can wait. Mum, we're going for walk, don't hold supper for us."

Mrs. Weasley could see that her daughter had something important to talk to Harry about so she didn't make an issue of them missing supper.

"I'll save you something luv," said Molly.

"Thanks Mum," said Ginny as she took Harry's arm and pulled him out the kitchen door.

They walked in silence all the way to the pond and sat down on the stone bench without saying a word.

Finally, Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, Ginny what's on your mind, is something bothering you?"

"I just don't get it Harry. I don't understand why didn't accept the offer like Ron and Neville did. Hermione I can understand, she has family problems but I don't understand you."

Harry leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"You know I want to be an Auror."

"Yes and they are offering you private instruction."

"I don't have any teaching skills."

Ginny smacked Harry on the top of his head. "What about Dumbl…"

"I know, I know; what about Dumbledore's Army? You sound like McGonagall!"

Ginny whacked him again and this time he winced.

"Good, I'm glad I sound like McGonagall because I think she's right Harry!"

"There is another reason I didn't say yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it Ginny. The way things look like they are headed with us I just felt it was important to find out how you feel about things first."

Ginny just sat there, her mouth slightly open, not saying a word. Then she reached for Harry and he drew back a bit because he wasn't sure if he was going to get hit again or not. This time she didn't hit him, she pulled him into a hug and as she clung to him Harry could feel her sobbing.

"Ginny! What did I do?"

"Oh Harry, you are the sweetest boy ever! Not every boy would wait on making a decision like that until he heard from his girlfriend. I try so hard to not interfere with your life, to give you plenty of room so you won't think that I'm already an old nag. But you actually want my opinion that is so, so sweet!"

"Of course I want your opinion; if we are going to get married someday we will both need to seek out each other's opinions from time to time. I think that's what makes a marriage work, teamwork."

Ginny really started to cry now and she went on and on about what a sweet boy Harry was; Harry was starting to get embarrassed.

"Come on Ginny, don't cry, I don't want you to cry."

"But Harry you are just so sw…"

"I know, I know, I'm sweet."

Ginny started to laugh in the middle of a sob and almost choked; then they were both laughing and holding each other close.

"So I gather that you think I should do it?"

"Yes, I think you should do it," said Ginny laughing and wiping her eyes.

"I'll tell you, I had my mind about made up not to do it. It was more of Hogwarts pushing me around, telling me what to do; then Neville said something. He said that if there were still Death Eaters out there the new Hogwarts students would need me to train them properly so that they could survive. I think I decided then that if you wanted me to do it then I would accept."

"Oh Harry you'll do it? I can see it now, nothing but outstanding in DADA class!"

"You can forget that right now Ginny. I will expect more out of you than any other student; I will expect you to set a good example."

Ginny put on a mock pout and then smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Professor Potter, I will be your very best student!"

"I just remembered something that I forgot to tell you."

Harry then explained to Ginny about the new healers program at Hogwarts and what that meant to her getting into the St. Mungos' program. As expected Ginny was jumping up and down and screaming her head off. She grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him back to the house. People had come running outside to see what all the noise was about. When Ginny explained what Harry had told her there was more celebration and many hugs and kisses.

"And… Harry is going to accept the teaching position!" exclaimed Ginny.

More cheers went up and everyone hurried back inside for another round of Butterbeer, it looked as if the celebration was going to carry on till early in the morning. The only one still struggling was poor Hermione. Ron noticed the sad look on her face and maneuvered her away from the crowd for a conversation.

"I can tell that this is eating at you Hermione. Just tell me what you really want to do."

"I think this is the most wonderful opportunity ever Ron and I really want to do it but what am I going to do about Mum and Daddy? "

"You remember how my Dad said at the train station that parents sometimes want to keep their kids children forever and how he realized that I am a man now. Well, you are a woman now and you have your life to lead. If you want to take this opportunity then you should. Your parents might not like it but you will still be their daughter, they aren't going to stop loving you."

Hermione nestled her head on Ron's shoulder as he gently held her.

"You're right of course, I just need to explain to my parents how much this means to me, what an opportunity it is and how much of a help I can be to our world. I can't say anything about the dead Centaur. Of course It would be easier to explain things if I had some big strong man to lean on while I was explaining," said Hermione as she looked up at Ron and batted her eyes.

"Please Hermione that is so not you. I'll go with you but you have to stop that big strong man and batting your eyes stuff!"

They both laughed, kissed and hand in hand rejoined the main celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**HARRY, LOOK WHAT THE MINISTRY SENT YOU!**

The weeks seemed to fly by as the time for Hogwarts's newest teachers to arrive at the school for their indoctrination week rapidly approached. The mood was mostly buoyant at the Burrow, except for when Hermione and Ron had traveled to London to tell her parents about her plans to become a Hogwarts's teacher. Her Mother was actually rather noncommittal about the whole thing but her Dad threw an absolute fit. After many harsh words Mr. Granger had finally stormed off, telling Hermione she could do whatever she wanted with her life. They hadn't told Mr. and Mrs. Granger about the murder of the Centaur; after seeing Mr. Granger's reaction they were glad they didn't. When they left Mrs. Granger did give them both a hug and asked them to take care of each other.

When Ron and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow people were already queued up to ride Ron's Firebolt again.

"You could have gone ahead and ridden it, I wouldn't have minded," said Ron, rather unconvincingly.

"No way mate! No way anybody was going to touch that broom without your official okay," laughed Harry.

"Okay, okay who's up first?" asked Ron.

"I think you should take Hermione on a ride," suggested Ginny.

"Ginny you know I really don't like to fly. I'm afraid this broom would just be too much for me."

"That's why I said Ron should take you on a ride."

"What do you say Hermione? I promise that I'll take it easy."

"Well, okay, I don't want everyone to think I'm a complete coward."

"We've seen you in action too many times against the bad guys to ever think that," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and took up position in front of Ron on the Firebolt. Ron gently shoved off and made a slow leisurely lap around the Burrow property, careful not to get too high where they might be seen. At first Hermione seemed to be hanging on for dear life but since Ron was true to his word about taking it easy she was soon relaxed. They were making another lap when the people on the ground saw Hermione lean back and say something to Ron. The next thing anyone knew they had disappeared over the knoll, out of sight. They were gone for some time and the others were starting to worry when suddenly they reappeared over the knoll but this time Hermione was flying and Ron was in front of her! Hermione made a lazy pass close over the heads of her friends; she had a huge grin on her face. Everyone on the ground was clapping and cheering for her, she was actually flying the latest model Firebolt. She made one more pass and then came in for not too bad of a landing. They all patted her on the back and there were congratulations all around.

"Hermione, you did a great job! What possessed you to change your mind?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I'll never be the flyer you are Ginny but when I saw how much control the broom gives you I thought I would give it a go at slow speed, and Ron let me!" said an excited Hermione as she gave Ron a smooch on the cheek.

"Looks like we might have a candidate for that traveling Quidditch team," said Harry.

"If they ever start up a slow speed league I might try out," laughed Hermione.

Ginny was the next up and she was amazing. She just barely got settled on the broom and she was gone in a flash. Low and fast up over the knoll, around the woods and pond she went, three extremely fast laps.

Ginny landed and was all smiles.

"You know Harry, with a seeker like my little sis, I don't think the other houses will have a chance this year, and maybe not Beauxbatons or Durmstrang either!"

"Ron! Do you think I have a chance of making the traveling team?"

"You'll have to try out like everyone else but if you keep flying like that I'd say you've got a decent chance."

"And your boyfriend is the assistant coach," said Hermione.

"Hey, none of that, no favorites! She's already tried to pull that stuff with regards to DADA class," laughed Harry.

Ginny did her mock pout thing and nestled her head on Harry's shoulder.

They were all startled as Neville apparated near them.

"Hey Neville, how goes it?" asked Ron.

"Hi Neville," said Ginny.

"Hi Neville," said Hermione as she gave him a hug.

"You all ready to apparate to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I've got all my stuff shrunk down and levitated in this bag," said Neville, holding up a worn leather travel bag.

"Good, I'm glad you decided to travel with us. Guess Pig must have got the message to you okay then. I still don't trust that little ball of feathers completely," said Ron.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" asked George who now joined the group.

"We're just trying out Ron's new broom again, it's fantastic," said Ginny.

"Do you want to…. hey, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" asked Ron.

George quickly put the object out of sight but everyone had already seen that it appeared to be some sort of missive from Hogwarts as evidenced by the very noticeable Hogwarts's seal.

"What gives George? What is that letter from Hogwarts about?" asked Ron.

"It's a surprise, that's all I can tell you for now," said George.

"They didn't make you a teacher too?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Ha ha, not much chance of that little brother. Just don't you worry that pointed little head of yours for now. Right now I want another turn on your Firebolt!"

No more questions were asked and they spent of the day taking turns on the Firebolt until Mrs. Weasley called them to supper. They all washed up and then settled around the table for a Weasley feast. There was turkey and ham and mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans and noodles and fresh baked bread and for dessert there were two kinds of pie and of course treacle tart.

After they had finished eating and felt like they were going to bust wide open, Mr. Weasley brought out a decanter of blood-red wine and a goblet for everyone.

Mr. Weasley stood up and raised his goblet.

"For this very special occasion I have a very special wine and a very special toast. You four are embarking on a wonderful journey; you have been given a chance to incorporate your life's experiences with a chance to teach. As teachers you will impact young people in ways that you can never imagine. You four can bring a wealth of experience and knowledge to these young people, knowledge that some of them might use to make our world even better. Someone you teach might find a cure for what up until now have been thought to be incurable maladies, someone you teach might lead a team to the Quidditch world championship, someone you teach might be able to save lives by the use of a certain charm or spell. Everyone you teach will be better off for the experience because I know what kind of young wizards and witches you are; I know that you will give your all and that you will expect nothing less from your students. Yes, Hogwarts by giving you this opportunity has given you a wonderful gift, but Hogwarts is receiving a wonderful gift in return, they are receiving the gift of you. Drink up!"

They downed their drinks in unison, clearly moved by Mr. Weasley's toast.

Mr. Weasley moved to fill everyone's goblet again but he received a reproachful look from his wife.

"It won't hurt Molly. Nobody is going to be flying tonight and we will all be in bed soon," said Arthur

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and smiled.

"Before we all nod off for the night, I have something for Hermione," said Harry.

"For me?" said Hermione.

"I told you that if you decided to accept the teaching position I had a gift for you too."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to….," began Hermione.

"I'll tell you like I told Ron, don't tell me I can't give you a present if I want to."

Harry reached under the table and brought forth a beautiful dragon skin briefcase. It was a deep brown in color with what looked like specs of flame mixed in with it. Inside the case was a set of the most beautiful writing quills that anyone had ever seen. There were special no-drip inks of many colors and a large box of stationary with the letterhead:

Hermione Jean Granger

Professor of Charms and Researcher

Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"There's a spell on the stationary so that if you have a position change or a name change it will automatically be changed on the stationary," said Harry, giving Ron a wink.

"Don't forget the rest Harry," said Ginny.

"Right Ginny, thanks for reminding me."

Harry then brought out a beautiful leather bound set of the latest version of spell books that were used at Hogwarts.

"Didn't want you to start out your teaching career with old books, Hermione."

"Now you've done it Harry; she's going to cry for sure," said Ron.

"No I'm not Ronald. I'm not going to cry, I'm not…."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and the tears flowed like rain.

The four new teachers were up early the next morning; they showered, dressed in their nicest everyday robes and rechecked their bags to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. After another one of Molly Weasley's wonderful breakfasts they were ready to apperate to Hogwarts. Ron hugged his Mum good-bye and shook hands with his Dad. There were hugs and handshakes for Harry and Neville too; Hermione received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny disappeared from the group for a bit so that they could say a proper good-bye and when they returned there were tears beginning to roll down Ginny's cheeks. Harry gave her one more hug and then the four stepped into the back yard. One more wave good-bye, a loud simultaneous **POP**, and they were gone!

They were all getting pretty good at this Apperating business; they appeared together at the entrance to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade with no sign of trouble.

"We have plenty of time before our indoctrination session starts, what say we pop in for a quick Butterbeer before we go up to the castle?" said Ron.

"Not me, I want to see where we will be staying and I want to put my things away," said Hermione.

"Yeah, we better go on up. Now that we are teachers we can come here anytime," said Neville.

"Let's go on up mate, I promise we'll come back this evening," said Harry.

A disgruntled Ron decided to go along with the majority but he also griped about it all the way to the main gates of the castle. Using the password that McGonagall had given them, the gates opened at their command and they immediately headed to Hagrid's cottage as they saw him working out front.

"Hey yer lot! I mean welcome fellow professors," said Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, good to see you," said Harry as they all gathered around for hugs and well wishes.

"Hagrid, is there any news about the murder of the Centaur?" asked Hermione.

"Nah, nothing yet. I've been tryin to keep the lid on tween the Centaurs and the Giants but it ain't been easy. One more incident an I think we'll have a war on our hands. The Aurors have come back and are doin some more lookin round, your Auror tutor is with this group Harry," said Hagrid as he gave Harry a wink.

'Yeah, right, keep us posted on what's going on Hagrid, I'm sure we'll see you up at the castle later," said a confused Harry.

"Okay professors, enjoy yer indoctrinating and I'll see yer later!"

They waved good-bye and continued on into the castle.

"What was that wink that Hagrid gave you all about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Beats me."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a voice from behind the group.

They were greeted by a house-elf who told them that he was assigned to them for the duration of their indoctrination course, his name was Wilber. Wilber led them to the area where the instructors lived and showed them their rooms, individual rooms mind you.

"I can believe it! We each get our own room," said Ron.

"This is so cool," said Neville.

"Well we need to unpack and freshen up a bit before we go see McGonagall. Let's all meet in Ron's room in half an hour," suggested Hermione.

They all agreed and half an hour later they were ready to face the Headmistress. All the way to the classroom they couldn't stop talking about how nice their rooms were. They arrived at the designated room and found a long table with comfortable stuffed chairs and jugs of iced pumpkin juice waiting for them. An ornate, comfortable looking chair sat on a raised dais facing them.

"This is great! We should have had seats like this all the time we were students here," said Ron as he settled in to his chair.

"We wouldn't have wanted you to be too comfortable Ron; you might not have stayed awake in class. Good morning all," said Headmistress McGonagall from the doorway.

"Good morning Headmistress," chorused the four.

They took out their notepaper, quills and ink as the Headmistress took her place facing them.

"Did you all get settled in properly? Do you find your rooms satisfactory?" asked the Headmistress.

The group assured the Headmistress that their rooms were outstanding and that they hadn't expected anything that nice or that they would have their own rooms.

"We decide to upgrade the professors quarters a bit; we are always trying to make things nicer for the students but sometimes we forget about our very dedicated staff," said McGonagall.

After some general chit-chat about what was going on with everyone Headmistress McGonagall began the session.

"You will be teaching several different age groups this year and you will find that each group will present you with its own unique set of problems. Many of the younger students will be terrified of the new environment in which they find themselves, for many of them it will be their first time away from home. You will need to take a gentle but firm hand with them. You will need to show them a great deal of understanding but at the same time you must let them know who is boss. The older students, many of whom fought with you at the Battle of Hogwarts will present another problem. They will be more likely to challenge you on a variety of issues. Be open minded to their opinions but when you are right, let them know that you are right! Are there any questions so far?"

"Ah Headmistress, I am imagining that a lot of the students will have questions about the Battle of Hogwarts and other things completely unrelated to the course of study. How would you handle that?" asked Hermione.

"Excellent question Hermione. If it was me, I would tell them during the first class session that you would answer any reasonable question about any subject during that class period. After that, questions would be limited to the subject matter at hand. That should strike a fair balance and get most of their questions answered."

The four agreed that the Headmistress had a good idea and they would do exactly as she suggested. The rest of the time period was spent going over the nuances of teaching that the Headmistress had picked up over the years; she was a wealth of knowledge.

"Well, we have been at this for some time, why don't you all take a break for lunch. As there are several students who have also arrived early this term the great hall is open for dining, once you are seated a house-elf will take your food order and bring your food to you. Any more questions at the moment?" asked the Headmistress.

No one had any questions so they trooped down to the great hall, all except for Harry that is; he stayed behind at McGonagall's request.

"Wonder what she wanted with Harry?" asked Neville as he took a seat opposite Ron and Hermione.

"Hard to say, something top secret I suppose," said Ron.

"Harry is going to have so much going on this year, she probably is just checking to make sure he will be able to handle everything," said Hermione.

Just then the house-elf appeared to take their food order.

"We'll just have some pumpkin juice for now, we have another person joining us," said Hermione.

"But I'm hungry, I need to eat something now," complained Ron.

"You can wait for Harry, you won't starve, look at Neville, he doesn't mind waiting. Do you Neville?"

"Neville?"

"Neville?"

Neville was as motionless as if he had just been frozen. His mouth hung open and his eyes were fixated on the entrance to the great hall. The others followed his gaze; in walked Harry with the most beautiful young woman any of them had ever seen. She was Veela beautiful, she was Fleur Delacour Weasley beautiful; heck she was even better than that. She had long, flowing silvery-blonde hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes, her face looked as if it had been created by an artist and she carried herself in an almost regal manner.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Melanie Creanase, she is going to be my Auror instructor," said Harry.

"Ibba… ibba… ibba," was all that Ron could get out.

Neville couldn't say anything, he just sat there and stared.

After a soft "Oh my" under her breath, Hermione was able to rise and shake hands with Melanie.

Harry and Melanie sat down on either side of Neville whose face was glowing a bright red.

"I already know you guys of course, the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. I've read many an account of your bravery and it's a pleasure to meet you," said Melanie flashing a smile that showed the most beautiful, perfect white teeth.

"I might add Neville that your killing of the monster Nagini will go down in our history as a testament to your bravery."

Melanie patted Neville's hand as she complimented him, he had a sudden intake of breath and it looked for a moment as though he was going to fall backwards off of his bench; in the end he did manage to keep his balance but he appeared to be having trouble breathing.

The house-elf reappeared with pumpkin juice and took everyone's food order. Melanie was of course invited to join them. Right away Ron noticed something about Melanie that impressed him almost as much as her looks; she was a big eater. She matched him chicken drumstick for chicken drumstick and had extra helpings of mashed potatoes and gravy and corn. Even with all of that, she was amazingly fit and there didn't appear to be an ounce of fat on her.

"So, Melanie, you know about us so why don't you tell us something about yourself," asked Hermione with a pleasant smile that Ron had learned over the years was not always used with sincerity.

There was a slight interruption as two boys walking nearby had inadvertently crashed into each other while staring at Melanie, not paying proper attention to what they were doing.

"Well, first of all my friends all call me _M; _I would like for all of us to be friends so please call me _M_. I am twenty-seven years old and am a graduate of Beauxbatons. I have been an Auror for five years now and have been put in charge of overseeing all Auror training. I am single and have no brothers or sisters. My parents were killed by Death Eaters when I was a young girl and I swore at that time to not rest until there were no more Death Eaters. I did not get to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts as I was confined to a room at St. Mungo's where I was recuperating from injuries suffered on a previous mission. I partially made up for that by tracking down and killing several Death Eaters who had escaped the final battle. I hope that I can further atone for missing the battle by training Harry here to become the best Auror ever, at least as good as me that is."

"Wow!" said Ron.

"I'm sure that no one holds it against you for missing the final battle _M_, not under those circumstances," said a smiling Harry.

"I agree one hundred percent," said Hermione.

Ron nodded his head and Neville still hadn't moved.

"You are all very kind to say that," said _M_. 

"So just what kind of training will we be doing?" asked Harry.

"You will be taught spells and curses that you never knew existed. You will be taught how to properly gather evidence and analyze it. You will be taught special tracking techniques, you will be given new insight into the workings of a Death Eater's mind and

you will be taught how to subdue and or kill without using magic."

"Without using magic?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron, I will teach Harry how to use his body as a weapon, to be able to take out an opponent silently and quickly."

"Kind of like wrestling then, only more so?" asked Ron.

"Not in the strictest sense of the word Ron but yes, there will be a lot of physical training."

The huge grin that was beginning to form on Ron's face was interrupted by the point of Hermione's shoe banging into his ankle. Ron winced but remained silent.

"Oh my look at the time, I have to consult with the other Aurors before they go back to the ministry to give their latest report on the Centaur death. I'm afraid that we still haven't come up with anything but the Ministry will be wanting their report anyway. I don't believe in wasting time so what do you say we get started with your training tonight Harry? I'll come to your room around eight if that's alright?"

"Um yeah, that would be fine," said a somewhat sheepish Harry.

"Nice to meet all of you, hope to see you around soon."

Melanie left the great hall and all eyes were on her.

"Bloody hell Harry, you always get the best stuff," said Ron.

"STUFF? STUFF? She's not STUFF Ronald Weasley she's a person, a highly thought of Auror who's going to give of her time to make sure that Harry becomes the best Auror he can be. You will treat her with respect Ronald and act like you have some sense when she is around and… and… would someone please check and make sure that Neville is still breathing?" yelled Hermione.

Harry leaned over and gave Neville a bit of a shove. Neville seemed to come out of his trance but still had a somewhat dazed expression on his face.

"Ron, Neville I want you two to go back to the classroom now. I need to talk to Harry in private about something that is extremely important; don't give me any arguments, just go!"

Ron looked for a second like he wanted to protest but then thought better of it. He and Neville quietly got up and headed back to the classroom. Ron gave Harry a questioning look but Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry this is just awful! Poor Ginny."

"Ginny? What does Ginny have to do with anything?"

"Harry you just don't understand."

"Suppose you enlighten me then Miss Granger."

"I shouldn't be telling you this but awhile back Ginny and I had a long heart to heart talk, girl talk if you will. Harry she is so afraid of losing you!"

"Losing me? Why would she think that, she knows I love her."

"You don't understand Harry, Ginny has a terrible inferiority complex when it comes to you. She says that she knows that people are asking why the boy who lived, the chosen one, the slayer of Voldemort would end up with her. She doesn't consider herself pretty at all and she was so worried about you being surrounded by young girls this year, young girls who would like nothing better than to get their hooks into the great Harry Potter. Now this has come up and you'll be wrestling around with Muffy Creamcheese in your room late at night; it will be devastating to Ginny!"

"Uh… her name is Melanie Creanase…"

"I know what her bloody name is Harry, what are you going to do about Ginny?"

"I don't know what to say Hermione. I think Ginny is the most beautiful girl in the world. She's intelligent and brave and a world class flyer. I can't imagine not having her in my life; I want to marry her someday. I never knew she felt the way you described. She didn't try to talk me out of teaching, if she felt this way why didn't she try to talk me out of teaching?"

"Because she felt it would be the best thing for you Harry and the best thing for our world, she would never try to stand in your way even if it was something that really hurt her."

"Maybe I could ask for another trainer."

"That wouldn't be fair to Melanie, it would make her look bad at the ministry and it sounds like she is highly qualified."

"I could drop out of the Auror program altogether, tell them that it's just more than I can handle right now."

"You would do that for Ginny? You want to be an Auror more than anything."

"No, I want to spend my life with Ginny more than anything."

"Oh Harry that is so sweet, Ginny is right, you are the sweetest boy ever."

Harry could see that Hermione's eyes were starting to water so he asked her very quickly what she thought he should do.

"I don't really know for sure Harry. Just make sure you let her know from time to time how important she is to you, how pretty you think she is, and be careful with Muffy and the predatory females who will be here once school starts."

"It's Melanie and I promise to be careful, I would never want to lose Ginny. Ginny and I are lucky to have a friend like you Hermione."

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the top of the head; then, arm in arm they walked back to the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**(6)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**SHE SMELLS LIKE TREACLE TART**

Harry just felt so strange. Here he was sitting on the raised dais in the great hall, along with Ron, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the Hogwarts's teachers, facing the school's student body. There had been cheers and loud applause when the four had been introduced; it was a bit embarrassing as the other returning teachers and the new potions teacher, Professor Dram, had not received a similar accolade. Harry also felt uncomfortable because they had seated _M _next to him; she had been introduced as a member of the ministry who was at Hogwarts on special assignment.

Harry looked out at the students and located Ginny first thing; she was looking up at the dais with a quizzical look on her face. It was obvious to Harry that Ginny was sizing up the beautiful girl sitting next to him and wondering why she was sitting next to him. Clearly, Harry was going to have some explaining to do even though he had done nothing wrong.

The sorting ceremony went smoothly and the new students were soon assigned their Hogwarts's house. For the first time in a long time the sorting hat had no warnings to give, no admonitions to be careful. The hat's message this time was largely one of encouragement to study hard and to enjoy the experience of attending the wizarding world's finest school; then Headmistress McGonagall rose to speak.

"Welcome to you all. Welcome returning students and welcome to all of you who are first years. This as you know is the first school session after the Battle of Hogwarts and we want to make it the finest experience we can for all of you. We have an exceptional group of teachers who will give their all to ensure that you receive the best education possible. We have rebuilt the areas of the castle that were damaged or destroyed in the battle and we have updated virtually all of the classrooms and living quarters for your comfort. Let's all work hard this year to make this the best year ever at Hogwarts!"

The Headmistress then announced that it was time to tuck in and large plates of food appeared out of nowhere. Hermione looked cautiously at Ron out of the corner of her eye. When it came to eating, Ron was pretty much a pig and Hermione was hoping against hope that he wouldn't embarrass her in front of all the students and staff. To her amazement he conducted himself in a most gentlemanly manner; he took manageable portions, ate at a moderate rate and didn't talk with his mouth full. She was beginning to wonder what had brought about this amazing transformation when she saw Ron steal a glance at Harry; Harry gave him a thumbs up in reply. So that was it, Ron had obviously asked Harry to help him improve his manners. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled, thinking of how sweet it was of him to try to improve himself for her. She squeezed his hand under the table and almost made him choke on a chicken leg.

Ginny was toying with her food while continuing to check out the beauty sitting next to Harry. One thing was blatantly obvious; the young lady on the dais was very touchy-feely when it came to Mr. Harry James Potter. She couldn't seem to ask or answer a question without touching Harry on the shoulder or arm. When Harry got a smudge of mustard on the corner of his mouth she quickly leaned in and wiped it away. It also appeared that Harry was in rare form tonight when it came to telling jokes or funny stories; the blonde girl seemed to be on the verge of hysterical laughter any time Harry made an entertaining comment. Ginny didn't like this Melanie Creanase, she didn't like her at all; she fully intended to find out from Professor Potter just what his new friend's function at Hogwarts was supposed to be!

When everyone had neared the finish of their dinner the Headmistress rose again for one last announcement.

"Since this is a special year here at Hogwarts we wanted to celebrate the rebuilding of the school in a very special way. This Christmas there will be a formal ball much like the one last held for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The only difference is that all students will be invited to attend; there will be no restrictions for the younger students. More details about the ball will be forthcoming as the year goes on. First years rally to your Prefects who will escort you to your houses, all others may leave or stay and talk for a bit so long as you are

in your houses before curfew; sleep well everyone."

The students rose and gave the Headmistress an ovation as she left the hall. There was much excitement among the female students who were already discussing what gown they would wear and how they would style their hair for the ball. The excitement among the male students was not so much.

Harry signaled to Ginny as she got up and started to leave. He wanted to invite her up to his room where he, Ron, Hermione and Neville were going to have a Butterbeer or two to get the New Year off to a good start.

"Surely you know professor that students aren't allowed to fraternize with their teachers outside of the classroom."

"What are you talking about Ginny? It's just us, we're all friends, the school can't possibly have a problem with you dropping by for a bit!"

"Read the handbook Harry, it's clearly stated right in the handbook!"

"Hey Ginny, you coming up to Harry's room for a Butterbeer?" asked Hermione.

"She says that according to school policy she isn't allowed to; she says it's in the handbook," said Harry.

"Well technically she's right Harry, the book does say that but I don't think the school would mind, given the circumstances," said Hermione.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to break any school rules, besides it looks like Harry won't be hurting for companionship, not if miss I'm-so-beautiful-I could-vomit remains attached to him like she has been all bloody evening! Who the bloody hell is she anyway?" said Ginny.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at each other with trepidation.

"She's my Auror instructor," replied Harry meekly.

"YOUR WHAT?" asked Ginny, her voice going up a few decibels.

"My Auror instructor. Would you lower your voice please?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her Harry? Have a little something to hide do you?"

"Please Ginny, I'm not hiding anything, please lower your voice."

"Hello all! I overheard you saying that you were going to Harry's room for a nightcap. Mind if I come along? And who is this charming little girl?" asked _M _as she looked directly at Ginny.

Ginny's faced turned a violent shade of red and it appeared that she was beginning to tremble with anger.

"This is my little sister, Ginny. She's just saying good night. Ginny this is _M," _said Ron, speaking rapidly.

"How lovely to meet you Ginny. My name is actually Melanie but my friends all call me _M_."

"I'll remember that _Melanie_," said Ginny as she turned and hurried out of the hall.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked _M_.

"Nah, she's just going through a stage," volunteered Ron.

"Okay then, let's go have that drink," said _M _taking Harry'sarm and flashing her most disarming smile.

The four new instructors all had early classes with first years. Neville was so nervous that he wasn't sure he could make it through the entire class period. As everyone had expected, questions about the Battle of Hogwarts dominated Neville's first class. His students sat mesmerized as he recounted his part in the battle and when he reached the part where he sliced the head from the dreaded Nagini they actually cheered and applauded. Still being a rather shy person, Neville went quite red in the face at all of this unexpected attention.

With the questions about the battle ended, there was still some time to actually talk about Herbology. The students were still hanging on Neville's every word as he went into detail about how important Herbology was and how he envisioned that in the next few years there would be startling discoveries brought about by combining Herbology with other fields of study such as charms. The students were amazed when he brought out his new microscope which had a projector feature built into it so that they could all see what he was looking at while he talked about it. The various uses of plants in their everyday lives that he described seemed to impress them greatly; all in all, Neville had a very good first class.

For Hermione, her first class didn't start off so well. This first class seemed to be filled with giggly little girls who were only interested in the Battle of Hogwarts and her relationship with Ron and her relationship with The Chosen One. Hermione finally made it clear to them as gently as she could that her personal life was none of their business and she would be answering no questions along those lines.

She finally got them to focus on charms by relating to them how many times she had used them in the trio's quest for the Horcruxes. When she explained how she had used charms and spells to protect the three of them and how their search might have ended in failure without the use of charms the students seemed to be impressed. She also told them how she and Professor Longbottom would soon begin collaboration on a research project that combined the use of charms and Herbology in the study of healing minds that had been damaged by dark magic; it was a project that could have far reaching effects on the entire wizarding world. She really got to them with that last bit and the students had a hundred questions about what she and Professor Longbottom were up to, but unfortunately class time had ended and she told them to save all their questions for next time.

Ron had also gotten off to a shaky start with his first flying class. After answering questions about everything but flying he finally managed to get them on their brooms and give them some basic instructions about the finer points of flying. There didn't seem to be a natural born flyer in the bunch. Ron remembered his first flying class where he had himself, Harry and Malfoy who were all pretty decent flyers. This group reminded Ron of a class full of Nevilles. He did manage to teach them how to mount the broom properly and how to gently push off and hover. Some of them seemed to get it while he was sure that some of them were going to end up getting hurt very badly. Toward the end of the class Ron explained how the house Quidditch teams were being rebuilt but since they were first years they wouldn't be able to try out till next year. Ron explained that even though they couldn't try out this year it was important that they support their house teams and the traveling team as well. One of the students asked if first years would be allowed to travel to the away matches at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ron told them that he didn't know for sure but he would press the Headmistress as hard as he could to see to it that first years were allowed to go; a Quidditch team needs as much support as it can get, especially when it is playing an away match. Ron ended the class by giving a few lucky ones a ride on his Firebolt. There wasn't time to give everyone a ride today but he promised them that they would all get a ride on the world's very best broom.

For Harry the first period DADA class was almost entirely filled up with questions about being the boy who lived, the chosen one and killing Voldemort. He answered all their questions as best he could and he did manage to give them their reading assignment for next class. The truth of the matter was that Harry's mind just wasn't on this class; his mind was on the afternoon class, the advanced class, Ginny's class. She had seemed so angry with him after the sorting ceremony that he was a little apprehensive about facing her again. Maybe he _was_ a little too friendly with _M, _he just couldn't bring himself to be rude to her, maybe he would have to learn how. The bell ending the class mercifully rang and as the students scuttled out the door Harry decide to head down to the Great Hall for a spot of pumpkin juice. As he entered the Great Hall he was pleased to see that Ron was already there.

"Hey Ron! How's it going mate?"

"I tell you Harry I don't think that any of those first years are ever going to learn how to fly; they just don't have it in them. I'll be glad to start working with the house teams, at least those people should have some idea of what they're doing. How did DADA go?"

"Okay I guess. We didn't get to discuss the Dark Arts very much as everyone wanted to know about my history. I told them to get it out of their systems because next class we were really going to get down to business."

"I had a lot of that too; they seemed more interested in hearing about me than about flying, I just can't imagine that."

"It's because you're a hero Ron, you'll just have to get used to it."

"Yeah right! I've had enough of that hero stuff to last me a life time."

"Now you know how I've felt for a long time Ron."

"I guess I do Harry, I just never thought about it before."

They drank their Pumpkin Juice in silence for a few minutes before Ron finally spoke again.

"So how's your Auror training going Harry, do you enjoy working closely with _M?" _saidRon, giving Harry a sly wink.

"It's not funny Ron; it's causing real problems with Ginny and me."

"How so?"

"Ginny is very jealous of _M, _just the least little mention of her will set Ginny off."

"I guess I can understand that, I mean Ginny is really pretty and everything but she's no _M_!"

"Ron, to me Ginny is the most beautiful girl in the world and don't you forget that!"

"Easy Harry don't get your knickers in a bunch. I know Ginny is beautiful, just like I think Hermione is the most beautiful girl in the world. You have to admit though that _M_ is in a class by herself."

"Yeah, I suppose she is. She is really different; there are a couple of things about her that are really strange.

"Strange? Strange how?" said Ron leaning closer to Harry so that he didn't miss anything.

"Well, for one thing, she never sweats."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Just what I said. No matter how hard we are going at in martial arts training, no matter how much we are throwing each other around she just never sweats, not a drop."

"Blimey Harry how can that be? Doesn't she get hot at all?"

"Yeah, she gets hot and that brings us to the second thing. The more we are throwing each other around and the hotter she gets the more she smells like Treacle Tart."

"Treacle Tart? Harry, that's your favorite!"

"I know."

The advanced DADA class was a great improvement over Harry's first class of the day. These were sixth and seventh year students and included some of the people who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry was especially happy to see his old friend Luna Lovegood among this group. Almost the entire class period was spent on spells that dark wizards were likely to use in battle and what spells should be used to counter them. Harry had Luna come up to the front of the class for a demonstration of several of the spells, letting her use him as a practice dummy. At the end of the demonstration he had Luna create her Patronus and advised his class on different ways that the Patronus could be used both on offense and defense.

"That was really great Luna, you did a terrific job!" said Harry as she returned to her seat.

Luna gave Harry a huge smile; he suspected that she wasn't used to receiving praise in front of her peers like that.

Harry had avoided looking too much at Ginny and he hadn't called on her at all. She still had a very sour look on her face and he didn't want her going off on him in the middle of class. He would save that for later.

This time it seemed as though the class bell rang far too early because Harry was really enjoying this class session. He quickly gave them their homework assignment as they headed for the door.

"Miss Weasley, would you stay for a minute please? " said Harry before Ginny could make her escape.

The other class members gave Ginny knowing smirks as they filed out. They of course knew of the relationship between Harry and Ginny and were conjuring up in their minds all kinds of delicious scenarios as to what this after class meeting was all about.

"Close the door please," said Harry.

Ginny dutifully closed the door and then stomped over to face Harry.

"Yes Professor?"

"Ginny, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry professor but I don't have time right now, I'm scheduled for a group study in the library with friends."

Ginny turned to leave but Harry wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around; he looked at her straight in the eyes. For a moment she thought he was going to hit her but he didn't, instead he took her in his arms and kissed her like there was going to be no tomorrow. When he finally released her she could see that his eyes were starting to redden.

"Ginny I can't do this, I can't risk losing you. I am going drop out of the Auror program."

"Harry you can't do that! Becoming an Auror is everything to you!"

"Compared to you, becoming an Auror means nothing to me."

Ginny took a long look at Harry; she could tell that he was telling the truth, he was willing to give up his life's dream for her; it was more than she could stand. She grabbed Harry in a power hug and the tears came flowing.

"Harry I am so sorry! Please forgive me. I acted like a jealous little school girl."

"You are a school girl," Harry reminded her.

Ginny was laughing and crying at the same time while trying to swat Harry on top of the head.

For a long time they just stood there holding each other, until Ginny finally cried herself out.

"I am sorry Harry, I just got so jealous when I saw you with Muffy, I just wanted more than anything to beautiful for you, like she is."

"You've been hanging around Hermione too much, her name is Melanie not Muffy, and it's like I told Ron earlier, to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I don't want anyone else. I plan on marrying you someday, if you will still have me, and on that day I will be the happiest bloke ever!"

"Oh Harry."

They had another long embrace and then Ginny stepped back to look at Harry.

"I don't want to hear any more about you dropping out of the Auror program Harry. I know you would do it for me but I don't want that; it's time for me to grow up and be a proper girlfriend. You have enough things on your mind without worrying about me."

Harry kissed her again and held her close.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of this year Ginny there will be a lot of fun times ahead of us. I can't wait to take you to the Christmas ball."

"Uh Harry, you might want to check with McGonagall about that, I'm not sure you will be allowed to take me to the ball."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well there is that policy of no fraternization between staff and students outside the classroom; I suspect that includes the Christmas."

"You can't be serious, surely they have to understand how things are between us, and they wouldn't stop me from taking you to the ball!"

"You might want to check with McGonagall on that one Harry, in the mean time I really do have to get to my study group. I love you Harry and I'm sorry I acted like a prat. Forgive me?"

"You are forgiven Miss Weasley," said Harry as he kissed her on the lips.

They said their good-byes and Ginny hurried off to her study group. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Ginny had said, about him not being able to take her to the ball. He decided not to wait and headed directly to the Headmistress's office.

As soon as she heard what Harry wanted it was clear to him that this was a subject that she had expected to have a conversation with him about and it was also something she dreaded.

"I'm sorry Harry but Miss Weasley is quite correct, you will not be allowed to escort her to the Yule Ball."

"But don't you understand how things are with Ginny and me. We plan to be married someday."

"I understand exactly how things are with the two of you Harry but Hogwarts rules do not allow for any exceptions. I'm sorry but you and Miss Weasley must conduct yourselves as professor and student at all times while on Hogwarts's property or in Hogsmeade. I would also suggest that you not have any more private get-togethers after class."

"How did you…"

"Never mind how I know Harry, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes Headmistress. I suppose I can just stay in my room the night of the ball and study for my Auror test."

"All Hogwarts's instructors are _required_ to attend the ball Harry."

"Okay, I guess I can go alone and sit and watch everyone else having fun," said a disconsolate Harry.

"You won't be going alone Harry."

"But you said…"

Headmistress McGonagall really seemed uncomfortable now as she rose and looked at Harry with a very sad look on her face.

"Harry, the Ministry of Magic has asked me to tell you that you will be escorting Auror Creanase to the ball."


	7. Chapter 7

**(7)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**SHE'S THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE**

"What? They can't make you do that Harry! It just isn't right!" said a very angry Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had met in the great hall for morning tea and Harry had just told them that the Ministry of Magic had ordered him to escort _M _to the Yule ball.

"Blimey Harry, how are you going to tell Ginny," asked Ron.

"Don't know Ron, I was thinking of sending her an owl."

"Be serious Harry, you've got to tell her," said an exasperated Hermione.

"I know I have to tell her Hermione. She's already pretty sure that the school won't let me escort her to the ball, maybe I'll just confirm that with her and throw the rest in as an oh-by-the-way."

"Oh-by-the-way? Are you insane Harry? Ginny will be devastated; I don't know how you can tell her and let her down easy at the same time," said Hermione.

Before Harry could respond Neville joined them at the table.

"Morning all how is everyone today?" said Neville in a cheery voice.

From the looks that he received Neville decided that this wasn't a good morning to be cheerful.

"Hey Ron, what's George doing at Hogwarts?" asked Neville.

"George?"

"Yeah, I saw him just a bit ago coming from the direction of McGonagall's office. I was going to say hello to him but he ducked around a corner and was gone before I could get to him."

"I have no idea what he is doing here Neville but I'm sure whatever it is he's up to no good," said Ron.

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked Neville.

"Yes, we have time before morning classes to get some work done. See you later."

"Where are you two going?" asked Ron.

"We have things to do Ronald, we'll tell you later, if things work out it could be a huge surprise," said Hermione as she and Neville left the great hall.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"So Harry, will you have time to help me evaluate the house Quidditch teams this afternoon."

"I'm all yours, _M_ cancelled our training session for tonight, said she had some Auror business to take care of."

"Great, I'll see you down at the pitch around three."

"Okay mate, see you later."

As he made his way down to the Quidditch pitch that afternoon Harry reflected on how things had gone in his DADA classes that day. All in all he was well pleased, even with the first years. He seemed to be holding their interest and they acted like they had a genuine interest in learning. He was especially proud of his advanced class; they showed real skill in learning and using defensive spells. Luna told him that it was just like Dumbledore's army only better. Ginny was much more pleasant today and responded several times when he asked questions of the class. All in all it was a pretty good day.

The pitch was filled with people by the time Harry arrived and Ron was in the center of the mix.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Ron, how goes it?"

"Good, I'm having them break up into their house teams and then we're going to go around and show them how set up the drills they need to get their teams in shape for the season."

"Sounds like a good Idea Ron. Shall we split up so we can cover more ground?"

"Works for me Harry. I'll take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff; you take Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Okay?"

"Oh great, I get Slytherin."

"Come on Harry it's for the school."

"Just kidding Ron, I don't mind really."

As it turned out Harry really didn't mind working with Slytherin. They had a new team captain named Roberta Cox and she was a fantastic flyer. She was the team's seeker and she didn't seem to harbor any of the animosity that was usually felt between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry asked her about her positive attitude.

"A bunch of us got together Professor Potter and decided it was about time for an image change for Slytherin house. We are tired of being automatic suspects whenever anything goes wrong and we want to contribute as much to the school as the other houses do. We'll still try to beat the snot out of the other houses whenever we have a competition but we'll try to do it a more acceptable manner."

Harry smiled at Roberta and shook her hand. He approved of the various drills that she had set up for the team and he wished all of the Slytherins well.

The Ravenclaw team was in good shape too. Even though she had graduated, Cho Chang had volunteered to help the team get started this year. She had things well organized and had the players doing what they should do. There was still a little bit of tension between Harry and Cho so Harry decided to put an end to it once and for all. He called her over to talk.

"Cho, I just want to say that I really appreciate you helping out this year, it means a lot. You're a terrific flyer and I know they will learn tons of stuff from you. I also wanted you to know that I've always liked you as a person and I'm sorry for any problems we might have had in the past."

"That's so sweet of you to say Harry. I do want us to be friends, always," said Cho as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Well alright then I'll let you get back to your team. Looking forward to your first match, see you later."

"Bloody hell Harry what do you think you're doing?" asked Ron as Harry rejoined him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you kissing Cho! Lucky thing that Ginny didn't see it!"

"You may have noticed Ron that she kissed me, on the cheek, I didn't kiss her! "

"There was still physical contact Harry, you're going to have to watch yourself!"

"Whatever, how are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff shaping up?"

"Hufflepuff is sad as ever. With Ginny as seeker I don't see how Gryffindor is going to lose a match this year."

"She's looking that good huh?"

"I'd say almost as good as you Harry."

Harry smiled; it made him happy and proud that Ginny was doing so well.

They spent the rest of the time observing the teams practice and jotting down the names of those who might be selected for the traveling team. At the end of the session they decide that all the teams looked good except for Hufflepuff. Ron and Harry were going to have to give a lot of thought about what it would take to get the Fighting Badgers straightened out.

It was after midnight as Harry sat in his room trying to figure out the Hufflepuff problem. They needed some kind of special incentive to get them fired up for the Quidditch season but Harry just wasn't sure about what to do.

**Boom, Boom, Boom!**

A loud pounding at his door brought Harry immediately to the ready as he grabbed his wand and pointed it directly at the entrance way.

"Harry its _M, _you've got to get up and come with me! My Auror team has captured the Death eater who killed the Centaur!"

Harry yanked open his door and found a very excited _M_.

"Oh good, you're dressed already. Come on we've got to go to the Forbidden Forest, that's where they are holding the Death eater."

"How did they catch him? How do you know he is the one who killed the Centaur?"

"Because they caught him in the act of trying to kill another Centaur. Now come on Harry let's go!"

Harry and _M _quickly made their way to the Forbidden Forest and upon arriving at a small clearing they came upon a group of four Aurors surrounding the alleged Death eater.

"This is him then is it Millet?" said _M _to the nearest Auror_. _

"That's right Auror Creanase. Caught him trying to stick this in the back of Alsace over there," said the Auror as he handed _M_ a wicked looking silver dagger.

"This creature should be turned over to us for punishment," said the Centaur Firenze who had just arrived upon the scene.

"First things first Firenze! Alsace, are you okay, are you hurt?" asked _M_.

"A small scratch Auror Creanase, thank you for your concern," said Alsace.

"Do you need medical attention Alsace?"

"My brothers and sisters will be able to tend my wound Auror Creanase."

"Good! Now for this vile creature," said _M_.

"As I said before Auror Creanase, this creature should be turned over to the Centaurs," repeated Firenze.

"I'm sorry my good friend Firenze but that is impossible. The Ministry of Magic has jurisdiction in this matter. Even a lowly Death eater must receive justice," said _M_.

"Very well Auror Creanase, see to it that justice is swift," said Firenze.

The Centaurs galloped off, heading to their home deep in the forest to tend to their wounded comrade.

"Well, now we can take this one back to the ministry and see if we can get some information out of him," said Millet.

"You four go on back to the ministry, Harry and I will bring the prisoner along in a bit," said _M_.

"But Auror Creanase, you're forgetting proper procedure," said Millet.

"And you are forgetting who is in charge of this mission, I said go!" ordered _M_.

The four Aurors looked uneasily at one another and then in unison they apparated back to the ministry.

"Well what do you think of this one Harry? It looks like he has a few years on him. I don't think I've seen one this old in a while."

_M _knelt in front of the bound Death eater and studied him closely, all the while playing with the silver dagger.

"You are an old one aren't you Death eater? You're old enough to be the one who killed my parents. How about it Death eater, did you kill the Creanases? Do you remember them; do you remember my Mum and Dad?"

"I'll tell you this you sanctimonious tart, I could be the one who killed your parents but you see, I have killed so many that I just can't keep them all straight. If I did kill them I do have one regret, I regret that I didn't get you too! If you want to put me in Azkaban prison then go ahead, the condition that place is in these days it will never hold me and when I get out both you and your four eyed friend here better be looking over your shoulders. I know who you are Potter and I would like nothing better than to avenge the Dark Lord!"

With those words the Death eater spat full in Melanie's face.

Harry was surprised when _M _never moved a muscle; she stayed right where she was, kneeling in front of the Death eater. Then, she slowly wiped the spittle from her face with her robe all the while maintaining her patented smile. Harry was pretty sure that this didn't bode well for the Death eater.

"You know Harry, I think he's right. I don't think Azkaban could hold a big, strapping fellow like this one. He would be out in no time and would be a threat to the Chosen One. We can't have you put in danger Harry, not when you have already survived so many attempts on your life."

"Yeah, well, we just need to get him to the ministry so they can decide what to do with him," volunteered Harry.

"I think not Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"The ministry is always preaching at us to improvise when we are in the field. Make a decision based on the facts at hand and act on it decisively. My decision is that this Death eater is too dangerous to remain alive!"

_M _fingered the Death eater's silver dagger.

Harry looked nervously at _M _with a feeling of deep foreboding.

"_M_, come on let's get him to the ministry."

Before Harry could move a muscle _M _thrust the dagger up to its hilt straight into the Death eater's heart. The Death eater's eyes widened, with a look of eternal surprise on his face he slumped over in a heap.

"_M _you killed him! You killed him!"

"Very good Harry, you spotted that right off. No extra credit for stating the obvious though," said _M_ smiling broadly.

"But… but… this has to be reported to the ministry!"

"Nothing has to be reported Harry. All I did was improvise, just like the ministry tells us to do. Besides Harry if you report it then that makes you an informer and in the Auror profession bad things have been known to happen to informers and their pretty little red headed girlfriends. Let's go have a drink, I'm thirsty!"

"What about the body? We can't just live it laying here!"

"I will leave that carrion for the spiders Harry, I'm sure they will appreciate it. Now, let's have that drink!"

Almost in a daze, Harry followed _M _back to her room in the castle. She bade him sit down on the small sofa while she poured them each a goblet of wine.

"Here you go Harry; this will calm your nerves."

"You killed him Melanie; you just killed him when he was completely helpless."

"Aw Harry, aren't you going to call me _M _anymore? Does this mean that you don't want to be friends anymore? I hope that isn't the case Harry, I do so want us to be friends, close friends," said _M _as she seated herself next to Harry.

"Look _M, _we have to report this, I can't just let this go!"

"So like you to want to do the right thing Harry, but then again that's your history," giggled _M_ as she snuggled closer to Harry.

Harry stood up abruptly and faced _M_.

"Look, _M_, this has got to stop. I've tried to be patient with you figuring it was just your nature to be a flirt but I have a girlfriend whom I love very much and we are going to be married some day; I won't let you interfere with that! And now on top of everything else you are a murderer and you must be reported!"

"Harry you may go now, you are starting to bore me; I'll give you a chance to make up for it later. Just remember Harry that I have a lot of influence and power at the ministry and I also have a lot of friends."

"I can't imagine you having any real friends."

"All right, associates then! But associates who will do my bidding no matter what it may be. Think it over carefully Harry; think about your little red headed girlfriend. Now get out!"

Harry burned a bright red as he left Melanie's room. He wanted to report her immediately but to whom? He had to be very careful about what he said or did; even if he did successfully report her would he be able to protect Ginny from Melanie's associates? Harry had to tell someone; at a time like this he turned to the same people he always turned to when things were bad.

Hermione and Ron sat quietly, sipping their morning Pumpkin Juice in the Great Hall as Harry related to them the events of the previous evening and Melanie's part in them.

"Crikey Harry, it sounds to me like she's barking," said Ron.

"I must admit that from what you have said Harry, it seems that Melanie may be somewhat unbalanced!" said Hermione.

"Unbalanced! Hermione she's crazy as a loon! What am I going to do?" said Harry.

"Well, clearly you have to report her Harry, you can't just let it go," said Hermione.

"How am I going to protect Ginny if I report Melanie?"

"We'll protect Ginny," volunteered Ron.

"You can protect her now but what about later on? You can't be with her every minute. Melanie has people who will bide their time before they strike."

"Tell McGonagall!" suggested Ron.

"That leaves me with the same problem, once Melanie is found out there is no telling what her people will do or when they will do it!"

"Okay let's think through this logically. For the moment things are at a stalemate. Melanie isn't going to do anything as long as you don't report her," said Hermione.

"Oh and you can guarantee that can you Hermione?" said Harry.

'No Harry I can't guarantee that, I'm just saying that it seems that she would be less likely to do anything, especially if you cozy up to her a bit," said Hermione.

"Cozy up to her? What are you saying? Are you as crazy as she is," shouted Harry.

"Easy there mate, Hermione doesn't deserve that and you know it," said Ron taking a step toward Harry

"It's okay Ron. I suppose it does sound a bit crazy Harry, I'm just trying to figure a way to buy us some more time, until we can come up with a plan."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to go off on you, it's just that this whole thing is making _me_ crazy! I'll do what you suggest, I'll keep everything low key and we can work on a plan to take out Melanie and all of her _people _at the same time, then Ginny will be safe. I need to let Ginny know what the situation is though."

"I don't know if that is a good idea Harry. You know what a temper my little sis has; she hates Melanie anyway and if she finds out that Melanie has been threatening her she might go after her right away, not waiting till its safe!"

"I guess you're right Ron we'll have to keep it low-key for a while but Ginny will have to be told eventually," said Harry.

The next few weeks were very strange indeed. Harry and _M _had resumed his Auror training and she acted as if nothing out of the way had happened. _M_ was becoming even more touchy-feely with Harry and he was becoming even more uncomfortable.

Harry decided to defy McGonagall and steal a few minutes alone with Ginny whenever he could. They both found it to be rather exciting and it made Harry feel so much better when they could hold each other and share the positives and negatives of their respective days. Their clandestine meetings came to an abrupt halt however when they were found out… by _M_. Harry and Ginny were alone in his room for a few minutes between classes; Ginny was in a rather playful mood and had started tickling Harry. They were both making far too much noise, laughing and having a good time when suddenly the door to Harry's room flew open. _M_ stood there watching them with a strange look on her face.

"What do you want Melanie?" asked Harry.

"I want you to call me _M_ and I want you to behave like a proper Auror Harry and that doesn't include playing kissy face with this little bi…"

"That's enough Melanie; I won't have you talking to Ginny like that; now get out of my room!"

"Perhaps you would like it if I reported this incident to the Headmistress."

"Go right ahead Melanie, report us, I don't care. I don't care if I'm kicked out of the Auror program and I don't care if they kick me out of Hogwarts. You know what Melanie? I am rich, I am filthy rich and Ginny and I don't have to ever work for a living again. As long as we have each other and the money I inherited from my parents we will do just fine thank you very much. We don't need Aurors or Hogwarts and we especially don't need you Melanie!"

_M_ eyed them both coldly and then she turned and hurried quickly out of the room.

"Oh Professor Potter, you positively make my head swim when you are forceful like that," laughed Ginny as she drew Harry into a hug.

"Yeah, well, forceful is okay but I probably just ruined both of our futures."

"Didn't you mean what you said to Melanie, Harry? About us not needing Aurors and such."

"Actually Ginny, I did mean it. If I have you in my life there is nothing else in the world that I long for."

Surprisingly enough the next few weeks were not what Harry and Ginny had expected. They both were waiting for the other boot to drop after their confrontation with _M_ but it never happened. Melanie actually seemed to be rather contrite about the whole thing and had apologized to Harry; she assured him that she would be strictly business from now on. If it weren't for the fact that _M_ was still a murderer everything could be considered quite normal.

Harry, Ron and Hermione met as usual in the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Ron was trying to get Hermione to have a picnic with him but she turned him down; it seemed that she and Neville were going to spend the day working on their secret project and no amount of whining from Ron could get her to reveal what they were up to.

"Come on Hermione, you can tell us what you're up to, we'll keep a secret if that's what you want," said Ron.

"I promised Neville that I wouldn't tell anyone until he said it was okay and that's that!"

"Okay, okay maybe Harry and I can go over our Quidditch strategies today."

"That sounds good to me Ron," said Harry.

"Oh Harry I knew there was something I wanted to ask you. Did Ginny tell you that _M_ actually apologized to her?"

"She did? Ginny hasn't said anything to me about it yet."

"Well it just happened yesterday so she probably hasn't had time to tell you. She told me that _M _stopped her in the hallway yesterday and had Ginny go with her to her office. She said that _M _made a seemingly sincere apology but she was still nervous while in _M's _office."

"What was she nervous about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Ginny said that all the while that _M_ was talking she kept playing with a wicked looking silver dagger; it was a little unnerving."

Harry explained that Ginny had every right to be unnerved as it was probably the same silver dagger that _M_ had used to kill the Death eater. Hermione shivered and moved closer to Ron.

"One thing we can't do is trust her. She's a killer and completely off her nut. I have no idea as to why she didn't report me to McGonagall or the Ministry, I know she must be up to something," said Harry.

Hermione was just about to make a comment when Neville joined them.

"Hey guys how are you, great day isn't it?" said Neville.

"Good morning Neville, it's a lovely day, what makes it so great for you?" asked Hermione.

"Well it just seems that everyone I run into today is in a great mood. I see that even Ginny and _M _are hanging out together," replied Neville.

"What are you talking about Neville? What do you mean that Ginny and _M_ are hanging out together?" said Harry as he slowly stood up.

"Well, I passed Ginny in the hall a little bit ago and she said that she and M were going to the Forbidden Forest today; she said that M had something she wanted to show her."

Neville sat in amazed silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran from the great hall, running as fast as they could for the Forbidden Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**(8)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**IF HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE WHY DON'T YOU TREAT HIM LIKE IT!**

"Where are we going Harry?" yelled Hermione as she, Harry and Ron raced through the Forbidden Forest to rescue Ginny.

"I think I know where their headed Hermione," yelled Harry back at her.

"Where?" yelled Ron, panting breathlessly.

"To the clearing where Melanie killed the Death eater, I just have a gut feeling that's where they're headed!"

"How much farther?" yelled Hermione.

"Just up ahead, just…"

"Ginny!" said Ron as the three of them came to an abrupt halt.

In the clearing just ahead lay the body of Ginny Weasley, it was indeed the same clearing where Melanie had killed the Death eater.

"Ginny!" screamed Harry as he ran forward.

"Petrificus Totalus!" came a voice from the dark shadows of the forest.

Harry hit the ground hard, he couldn't see behind him but Ron and Hermione were down too, they had all been taken down by the same curse.

"What do you think Harry? Got the three of you with one curse. Pretty good don't you think?"

Harry looked up into the smiling face of Melanie Creanase. She knelt down beside Harry and stroked his hair.

"You've been such a disappointment to me Harry. Even now you have disappointed me by bringing this lot with you, I had so hoped that you would come alone so that we could have a little personal chat but I see that is no longer possible. I really wanted us to be the very best of friends Harry, I thought that with your powers you could be a tremendous help to me. You see Harry, ever since I was a little girl, ever since my parents were murdered, I have had a goal; it has been my goal to kill any Death eater that I came in contact with. I have captured so many Death eaters in my time Harry, far more than I have turned over to the Ministry to be sent to Azkaban. The former Ministers for Magic didn't seem to care too much about missing Death eaters but Minister Shackelbolt is a different breed of cat. He believes in fair play and justice and all of that other nonsense. I thought that with you, the Chosen One at my side the good minister would be less likely to question me when a Death eater ended up dead instead of in prison. I can't help myself Harry, I want them all dead, I want every last Death eater to die a horrible death and suffer greatly in the process. We could have been a great team Harry but you have ruined

everything. Now I have to think up a story that will explain the deaths of Hogwarts new professors and a student!"

Melanie got up and walked slowly over to where Ginny was laying; she stuck her foot under Ginny's body and flipped her over on her back.

"What do you think Harry? Do you think they would believe it was another Death eater attack?"

Melanie withdrew the silver dagger from under her robes and knelt beside Ginny, pressing the dagger against Ginny's throat.

"I could say that a Death eater came seeking another Centaur but instead ran into little red here who was in the forest collecting herbs for some project she was working on. The Death eater slit her throat just as the four of us arrived on the scene, although I must say that the reason for the four of us being in the forest at this time escapes me at the moment. Oh well, I'll work that out later. Anyway, just as the Death eater slices Ginny's throat we four show up and a battle ensues. Unfortunately this Death eater is a tough one and he takes out Ron and Hermione with the killing curse while hitting you with a memory charm that wipes your mind clean. Yes, that's right Harry, I'm not going to kill you, I will keep you around as my brainless pet so that I might reflect on what might have been. What do you think Harry? Pretty flimsy story isn't it, especially since there is no dead Death eater to show them. I'll just have to say that he managed to escape and I was so overcome with grief that I couldn't pursue him!"

Melanie looked closer at Ginny now and smiled broader than ever.

"I suppose she really isn't that ugly Harry. It's just when you compare her to me she isn't much to look at. Poor little Ginny. Poor little Ginny with that nasty red gash in her throat!"

Melanie pressed harder and a small trickle of blood made its way down Ginny's throat.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry heard the curse but couldn't see what was going on as the curse had come from behind him. He strained to look up and was rewarded with the image of Auror Millet standing over him.

"Finite Incantatem! "spoke Auror Millet and Harry was instantly released from the body bind curse.

Millet helped Harry to his feet while other Aurors released Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"All right there Professor Potter?" asked Millet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ginny!"

Harry ran to Ginny who was being helped up by Ron.

"Ginny are you alright? Your neck, how bad is it?"

"Calm down Harry it's just a scratch," said Ginny as Harry gathered her up in a hug.

"Here miss, let's have a look at that," said one of the Aurors.

The Auror checked Ginny's wound and found that it was just a small cut. He applied some healing salve and a bandage and suggested that they get her to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible just to be sure.

"It's my fault Harry, I never should have come out here with her but I wanted to try to get along with her to make things better for you."

"It's nobody's fault but Melanie's, Ginny," said Harry, refusing to let Ginny go.

"Auror Millet we are certainly in your debt for saving us. What caused you to be at this place at this time?" asked Hermione.

"It was pure luck Professor Granger. Minister Shackelbolt has had his suspicions about Melanie for some time now, he didn't really want to assign her to be Professor Potter's instructor but she is the best we have and he didn't have any tangible reason not to appoint her. He wanted us to check out the spot where the first Death eater attack had occurred to see if she was hiding something. It was just luck that we chose to come here now. I heard what was going on and was able to act in time to save Miss Weasley."

"Whatever the case I want to thank you mate, you're number one in my book," said Ron.

"What's going to happen to her, Azkaban?" asked Hermione.

"No professor Granger, Azkaban would never be able to hold her. She'll be left in the body bind curse and placed in a secret location at the ministry," said Millet.

"But when you're in the body bind curse you don't age, she'll…" started Hermione.

"She will remain in her present state until the end of time," replied Millet.

"Oh how awful," said Hermione.

"Just remember what she had in store for us before you shed too many tears for her Hermione," said Ron as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Will you be okay to get yourselves back to the castle," asked Millet.

"We should be fine Auror Millet, thank you once again," said Harry.

There were handshakes all around, then the Aurors departed with Melanie Creanase for her permanent home at the ministry.

"I don't know about you Ginny but I've had enough of this stuff," said Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well, it's like nothing has changed. I'm still being dictated to, we still can't be together like we want to, Hogwarts and the ministry are still running our lives and putting us in danger. I've had enough; I mean to put an end to it. Are you with me in this?"

"I'm with you all the way Professor Potter, all I care about is being with you."

"Blimey Harry what are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to do what Uncle Vernon always threatened to do when something happened that he felt needed to be put right. I'm going to have a come-to-Jesus meeting with McGonagall and Shackelbolt as soon as possible."

"What does a come-to-Jesus meeting mean Harry?" asked Ron.

"It means there is going be bloody hell to pay Ronald," answered Hermione.

Ginny was taken to see Madame Pomfrey straight away. Madam Pomfrey agreed with the Auror's assessment that Ginny would be just fine, however it was suggested that she get some rest and stay away from Quidditch for a few days. Ginny protested vehemently that she was perfectly fine and there was no good reason for her to miss Quidditch. After much argument she finally agreed to lay out of Quidditch for one day but no longer.

Harry reported the happenings in the forest to the Headmistress and requested a meeting with her and Minister Shackelbolt as soon as possible. A meeting was scheduled for the following morning.

Harry spent a restless night thinking about what the next day would bring. It could mean the end of a dream that he had held for so long, that of being an Auror. Being that as it may, it was time to stand up for himself and Ginny!

Harry and Ginny stood uneasily in front of the entrance to the office of the headmistress. Holding hands, they looked at one another with a bit of trepidation.

"Well Ginny, this might be it; this might be our last day at Hogwarts."

"I don't want it to be Harry but as long as we can be together then that's all that matters. You aren't going to raise bloody hell like Hermione said are you Harry?"

"No, I don't think so; I intend to be quite calm. Things could change rapidly but right now I don't plan on any screaming or yelling."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry, not on the cheek but full on the lips.

Harry smiled back and squeezed her hand, and then he knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in. Good morning Harry, good morning Ginny, beautiful morning isn't it?" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Good morning to you both," said Minister Shackelbolt.

Harry and Ginny exchanged pleasantries and took their seats at the meeting table across from McGonagall and Shackelbolt.

"Are you alright Ginny? After your experience in the forest I mean," asked McGonagall.

"Yes Headmistress, I'm fine, just ended up with a little nick."

"Nasty business that one. Had the Ministry fooled for a long time," said Shackelbolt.

"Didn't have you fooled though did she minister? If it hadn't been for you seeing to it that Melanie was investigated who knows what would have happened to us," said Harry.

Minister Shackelbolt was clearly pleased to receive praise from Harry but discounted his efforts as just being part of his job.

"Would you care for tea?" asked the Headmistress.

Everyone indicated that they would enjoy a nice cup of hot tea and a house-elf immediately appeared to serve them. As Harry was waiting for his tea to be poured he looked at Professor Dumbledore's portrait and saw that it was still empty, every time he had come to McGonagall's office as of late, Dumbledore was no where to be seen. Harry was also surprised but pleased to see that a portrait of Headmaster Snape had been put up. It was an overdue honor but a much deserved one. Headmaster Snape was an incredibly brave man and had made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of the Wizarding world. In his portrait, Snape was reading a potions book and every now and then would steal a glance at Harry. Harry thought he still caught a hint of disdain when Snape looked at him but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Now Harry this is your meeting so suppose you tell us what it's all about," said McGonagall.

Harry sipped his tea, cleared his throat and then began reciting his litany of complaints as to his and Ginny's treatment at the hands of Hogwarts and the ministry. He talked about manipulation, being coerced into making certain decisions and he talked about not being able to have the kind of relationship he wanted to have with Ginny. In the end, Harry told them that both he and Ginny were fed up with the way things were and if the situation didn't change they were going to drop out of school, the Auror program and the St. Mungo's healer program.

An audible "_Harrumph"_ came from the portrait of Headmaster Snape.

"Haven't changed any have you Potter? Still wanting special treatment I See," said the portrait.

"If you don't mind Headmaster Snape and no offense intended but this doesn't really concern you and I would appreciate it if you would just go back to your book," said Harry.

Another "_Harrumph"_ was forthcoming but then the portrait of Snape remained silent.

"Surely Harry you understand that we must have rules. Without rules and regulations it would be chaos," said McGonagall.

"I know, I know you can't let the inmates run the asylum Headmistress but this is a specific situation, concerning just two people," said Harry.

"Asylum indeed!" groused the portrait of Snape.

"Severus please! Let me handle this," said McGonagall.

"Very well Headmistress," said Snape's portrait, sounding somewhat hurt.

"For your information Harry this doesn't just concern you and Miss Weasley. Another instructor has also asked permission to escort a student to the Yule Ball, this whole thing could soon balloon out of control," said McGonagall.

"Really? Who else wants to take a student to the ball?" asked Harry.

"For the time being that information will remain confidential, the party involved isn't eager to have it made general knowledge at this time," said McGonagall.

"Wow, who do you think it is Harry?" asked Ginny.

"If you don't mind Miss Weasley I would like to continue with my explanation as to why Professor Potter may not escort you to the Yule Ball," said the Headmistress reproachfully.

Ginny's face turned red and she scooted closer to Harry.

"Now as I was saying…" started McGonagall.

"If you don't mind Headmistress, might I say a word or two about this situation?"

Dumbledore had returned to his portrait.

"Albus! You've been gone forever, where were you off to this time?" asked McGonagall.

"Actually I was visiting the portrait of Ginny's Grandmother at the Burrow. She is a master of crochet you know and I managed to pick up several interesting shortcuts from her on this visit. You really should take up crochet Minerva, might help you relax a bit."

"I'll keep that in mind Albus. So, am I to assume that you have full knowledge of what brings Harry and Miss Weasley to my office this morning?"

"Yes, yes Minerva I know all about it. This castle is a terrible place for keeping secrets. I know all about what happened to Miss Creanase and about Harry's desire to escort Ginny to the Yule Ball. I must say that on the face of it Miss Creanase appears to have been a terrible choice for Harry's Auror instructor, almost as bad a choice as you not allowing Harry to escort Ginny to the ball!"

"Headmaster you can't be serious. Don't you see that Potter is just trying to get around the rules again, the Chosen One always gets his way," said Snape.

"Well Severus, if he is the Chosen One, maybe it's time that we started treating him like it. I think that allowing Harry to escort Ginny to the Yule Ball is something that is simple to do and really doesn't require all of this bantering back and forth," said Dumbledore.

"You always were softhearted when it came to Potter, Albus! He needs to be shown that he is just like everyone else!"

"Ah but that's just it Severus, he isn't like everyone else. Time and time again he has saved our world and the lives of many who dwell here. He asked for nothing in return and didn't complain once when I exposed him to countless dangers in the pursuit of Voldemort. After all he has done for us you would deny him the pleasure of escorting his lady love to a holiday ball? Come, come Severus, I know you are a bigger man than that."

"Be that as it may Albus, I think that Minerva is right, we must maintain order and decorum within these walls if we are to totally restore Hogwarts to its position of prominence in our world!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the two portraits argue back and forth, Snape was becoming quite agitated about the whole thing.

"Albus, Severus, if I may," said McGonagall.

"Of course Headmistress, didn't mean to take over the whole meeting," said Dumbledore.

"My pardon Headmistress," said Snape.

"I would like to hear what Minister Shackelbolt has to say about this," said McGonagall.

"Yes, yes Kingsley's opinion is always valued," said Dumbledore.

"Well, since you asked Headmistress, this is how I see things. I don't know Harry as well as the rest of you here but from what I do know I think he is a young man to be trusted. I also emphasize the words _young man_! He has fought bravely for us and helped so many; he is not the kind of person to bring discredit upon us through inappropriate actions in his relationship with Ginny. As for Ginny, she is a Weasley! She is the daughter of Arthur and Molly, two of the finest people I have ever known. If you can't trust the son of James and Lily Potter and the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley then who can you trust? Life is too short Minerva; there are still dangers out there that both of these young people will probably face some day. I say treat them as adults because that is how they have presented themselves, let them go to the ball!"

McGonagall's office was totally silent. Kingsley Shackelbolt was a soft spoken man of few words but his speech in support of Harry and Ginny had an effect on those present.

"Oh bravo Kingsley, bravo, well spoken!" said Dumbledore.

"Whatever you decide Headmistress," said Snape as he stuck his nose back in his book, apparently giving up the fight.

McGonagall sat back in her chair, all of the air seemingly let out of her. She looked first at Harry and then at Ginny.

"I know that you are both good people, with the parents you have how could you be anything else, your character was never an issue with me. I think that I wanted so much to restore Hogwarts back to exactly the way that it was that I lost sight of the fact that times have changed and we do live in a different world. You both have had to grow up so fast and perhaps subconsciously I wanted to slow that down a bit. As far as trusting you, of course I trust you both. Harry you may escort Ginny to the Yule Ball, anyone who doesn't

like it can just take it up with me!"

Harry really wanted to hug Ginny right at this moment and he could tell that she wanted to reciprocate but they held off, not wanting to tarnish McGonagall's glowing image of them.

"Very good, very good indeed. This means then that your Auror training will continue on course Harry. I have a new instructor picked out for you but you have final approval of my choice," said Kingsley.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"Auror Millet, the chap who rescued you in the forest. He is very talented and as brave as they come. What do you think Harry?"

"I think he would be perfect Minister and thank you."

"Oh no Harry, thank you, thank you for remaining in the program. I still think that you will be the best Auror we have ever seen," said Kingsley.

"Harrumph!" said Snape.

"Headmistress, are you going to tell us who the other instructor who wants to escort a student to the ball is?' asked Ginny.

"No Miss Weasley I am not. That is still privileged information until I am told otherwise!"

"Yes Headmistress," said a rather disappointed Ginny.

"I believe our business here is finished. Miss Weasley you have a class to get to and Harry I'm sure your first years would much prefer that you be with them than the substitute we provided."

"Yes, thank you headmistress, bye all," said Ginny.

"Thank you Headmistress, thank you Minister, I'll talk to you more later professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

Outside the door of McGonagall's office Harry gave Ginny a hug and a brief kiss on the cheek before they took off in opposite directions.

Inside McGonagall's office the portrait of Snape shook his head and said, "It's started already!"

The news that Professor Potter and his student Ginny Weasley were an item was of course not a major surprise with most of the residents of Hogwarts castle. Their story had been known for a long time but the fact that it was now allowed to continue out in the open at the school did cause a bit of a stir. Some of the little first year girls who had no knowledge of the relationship were devastated, their dreams of being swept off their feet by the dashing Professor Potter gone forever. The news that Ginny Weasley was officially out of the mix also brought heartache to several young wizards.

After a very long week Harry and company decided to have a get together in his room on Friday evening to wind down and celebrate the couple's small victory over Hogwarts' rules and regulations. A house-elf provided pumpkin juice and wonderful Hors d'oeuvres for the festivities; everyone was in a great mood.

Hermione and Neville were of course late to the affair as they had been off working on their secret project; Ron tried in vain to get them to reveal what they were working on but Neville was insistent that they weren't ready to explain themselves yet.

Ron finally gave up and just decided to concentrate on the eats and the fact that Quidditch season started the next day. Poor Hufflepuff was starting the season off against Ravenclaw. It didn't look good for the badgers as the eagles appeared to be in top form and ready to challenge for the house championship; they would surely give Gryffindor a rough go of it.

Ron then remembered that he had a question that he had been wanting to ask Harry.

"You know Harry, one thing has been bothering me about your meeting with McGonagall and Shackelbolt," said Ron, his mouth stuffed with a tasty something that he wasn't sure of what it was.

"What's that Ron?"

"Well, you said that McGonagall said that another instructor had petitioned to escort a student to the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well who in the bloody hell is it then?"

"I told you Ron, McGonagall wouldn't tell us!"

"We should make a list of instructors and check it off one by one until we logically can determine who it is," suggested Hermione.

Ginny stood up and looked incredulously at her friends; she was barely able to stifle a laugh as she spoke.

"I can't believe you people! I can't believe you're all being so thick about this! It can only be one person, isn't that right Neville?"

Everyone turned to look at poor Neville who was turning beet red and sinking lower and lower into his chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**(9)**

**The 19 Years**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**PEACE AT LAST?**

Hermione was up early this morning, it was Saturday and the first Quidditch match of the season was being held today. It was a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and it promised to be exciting and extremely hard fought. Neither Ron nor Harry was playing of course but Hermione's best friend Ginny Weasley was the Seeker for Gryffindor so Hermione had to be there.

The Quidditch match wasn't really the reason that Hermione had gotten up early though; she had gotten up early so that she could share breakfast with her new friend down by the boat dock, it was something she had been doing for about a week now and Hermione really enjoyed it.

After a nice, hot shower Hermione put on her favorite jeans, a sweatshirt and tennis shoes and she was ready to go. She made a quick stop by the kitchens where the house-elves had a container of fresh kippers waiting for her; then it was off to the docks.

At the docks Hermione slipped off her socks and shoes and sat down to let her feet dangle in the water. It was almost too cold to put her feet in the water but she loved how it felt and decided she could put up with it for a bit, at least until after breakfast; she wondered where her friend was.

Suddenly two large hands covered her eyes from behind and a familiar voice said, "If you can guess who this is then you've earned yourself a big kiss! "

Without hesitation Hermione said, "Victor Krum!"

"Victor Krum?"

"Oh relax Ronald, I knew it was you," laughed Hermione.

Ron wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, sometimes Hermione's quick wit was a little too quick for him.

"Take your shoes and socks off Ron, the water is very nice."

Ron looked a little apprehensive at the cold water but in the end he did as Hermione suggested.

"Wow Hermione that water is cold!"

"Oh relax Ron, it's refreshing, you can sit closer to me if you need to get warm."

Ron liked that idea and moved closer to Hermione and gave her a loving kiss. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Got your kippers I see, when is your date going to get here?"

"Don't know for sure, he sometimes varies fifteen minutes or so one way or the other."

"I guess that means that we have time for another kiss then."

The couple kissed again, enjoying the moment until Hermione felt a tug on her foot.

"We're not alone Ronald, I think it's time for breakfast."

Ron looked over the edge of the dock and two huge, saucer shaped eyes were staring back at him.

"Yeah Hermione, he's here. How do you know it's a he anyway?"

Hermione laughed and scooted closer to the edge of the dock.

"Here you go big fella, fresh kippers," said Hermione as she tossed several of the little fish into the gaping maw of the giant squid.

"You didn't answer my question Hermione, how do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, just look at him eat. Most boys are pigs when they eat so I figure he has to be a boy. "

"Very funny Hermione, I'm trying to do better."

"And you have Ron, I'm very proud of you."

"So you wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen on a dinner date with me then?"

"Ron, I wouldn't care if you ate from a trough if I could just be with you."

Ron smiled and kissed her again until Hermione felt another tug.

"Here Ron you feed him."

"Don't know if he will take it from me, he seems to have a real thing for you."

"Oh don't be silly, he doesn't care who gives him food just as long as someone does."

Ron grabbed a hand full of kippers from the container and tossed them into the squid's waiting beak.

"I told you he wouldn't care Ron, look at him go!"

"Tell me again how you started feeding him Hermione."

"Well I was down here one morning thinking over the project that Neville and I are working on and I brought a bit of toast from breakfast with me. The big guy here suddenly popped up right next to where I had my feet in the water and almost scared me to death. After the initial surprise I wasn't afraid of course because everyone knows that he's harmless. I noticed that he seemed to have an interest in my toast so I tore off a bit and gave it to him. He seemed to like it so I just fed the rest to him a bit at a time. Later on that day when I was thinking about it I was wondering what a giant squid might really like to munch on and that is when I decided on fresh kippers. The house-elves are more than happy to supply them to me and I give them a little tip for their efforts."

"Hermione you truly are the most kind-hearted person I've ever known but won't all those tips to the house-elves get expensive?"

"Well, I haven't gotten them to take any money yet but I'm working on it. Right now they're content with socks and knit hats and things like that."

"You are the absolute best Hermione."

Hermione blushed and buried her head in Ron's shoulder; then she felt another tug on her leg.

"Okay, okay be patient, here's some more!"

Hermione grabbed a big handful of kippers this time and tossed them to the squid, he didn't miss a one.

Ron shifted his position so that Hermione could rest her head on his chest as she continued to throw kippers to the squid one at a time.

"Remember when they first told us there was a giant squid in the lake? I had nightmares about it even though they told us he was friendly," said Ron

"I don't think I was fully convinced until he rescued Dennis Creevy when he fell out of the boat on the way to the castle," said Hermione.

Ron noticed that a tear had fallen down Hermione's cheek.

"You're thinking about Colin aren't you?"

"Yes Ron I am. He was such a brave little fellow, I miss him terribly."

"We all do Hermione."

The couple sat there holding each other and tossing the last of the kippers to the squid. When the kippers were all gone they washed their hands in the lake and said good-bye to their multi-armed friend, promising him that there would be more next week.

"Well, about half an hour till the match starts, let's go and make sure the season gets started properly," said Ron.

There was one more long, loving kiss and then the couple walked hand in hand to the Quidditch pitch.

The stands at the Quidditch pitch were packed. It seem like every student in the school was there along with invited parents and the Hogwarts's staff. Ron and Hermione searched the stands until they found Harry. He held up three fingers and indicated that he was saving three seats. They finally worked their way through the crowd and took their seats next to Harry. Normally Ron would have been the referee for this match but since his sister was playing on one of the teams he decided to step aside and ask Madam Hooch to come and take his place; she was more than happy to fill in. The three of them were soon joined by Neville who managed to squeeze in beside Harry.

"WELCOME TO THE OPENING MATCH OF THE NEW HOGWART'S QUIDDITCH SEASON!" boomed a voice that silenced the crowd.

"WELCOME TO YOU ALL FOR WHAT SHOULD BE AN EXCITING MATCH BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN, ESPECIALLY IF SLYTHERIN DOESN'T CHEAT AS THEY HAVE SO MANY TIMES IN THE PAST!"

Somehow, Luna had been chosen to be the Quidditch announcer this year.

Headmistress McGonagall looked like she was going to have a stroke; Neville just shook his head.

"What's with Neville, why should he care what Luna says?" Ron Whispered to Hermione.

"You remember McGonagall saying that another instructor had petitioned to escort a student to the Yule Ball? The instructor has to be Neville and from what I've seen the student has to be Luna," replied Hermione.

"Just what have you seen?" asked Harry who had overheard the conversation.

"Oh little things, caring looks, winks, _accidental_ touching and the like," said Hermione.

"Go on, Neville and Luna?" said Ron.

"Why not? They're perfect for each other," said Hermione.

All three of them turned to stare at Neville.

"What?" said Neville shrugging his shoulders.

"You dog," said Ron with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville.

"We'll talk later mate," said Harry.

"AND NOW THE STARTING LINEUPS!"

"FOR GRYFFINDOR; AT ONE CHASER; DENNIS CREEVEY, AT ANOTHER CHASER; JIMMY PEAKES, AT THE THIRD CHASER; ROMILDA VANE WHO USED TO HAVE A TERRIBLE CRUSH ON PROFESSOR HARRY POTTER BUT HOPEFULLY SHE IS OVER THAT NOW…"

Harry now knew how Neville had felt; he just sat there shaking his head. He hadn't really wanted Romilda on the team but as team captain that was Ginny's decision. As it turned out, when she wasn't playing the fool, Romilda was quite an accomplished flyer. It seems that her Mother had been a professional Quidditch player with the Holyhead Harpies for several years flying under her maiden name Stefany Gilbert; she had taught her daughter well.

"AT ONE BEATER; DYLAN HYATT, AT THE OTHER BEATER; WESLEY KNOX, AT KEEPER SARAH POST, AND AT SEEKER; GINNY WEASLEY WHO LOOKS EVER SO CUTE WITH HER HAIR BRAIDED LIKE THAT AND WHO IS THE BEST REASON FOR ROMILDA VANE TO MIND HER MANNERS AROUND PROFESSOR POTTER!"

The introductions for Slytherin went much the same way with Luna's little side comments causing uproarious laughter.

"AND NOW MADAM HOOCH WILL TOSS UP THE QUAFFLE TO BEGIN THE MATCH, GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!"

On the field Madam Hooch gave the Quaffle a tremendous toss and the match began. It was clear from the start that Roberta Cox's comments about Slytherin wanting to have a better reputation were not understood by everyone on her Quidditch team as Crock immediately smacked a Bludger in Ginny's direction almost hitting her in the head.

"Hey! She's nowhere near the Snitch or the Quaffle you stupid lout!" yelled a very angry Professor Potter.

"That's right, how'd you like it if I came out there and bounced a Bludger off your head?" screamed Ron.

Hermione grabbed hold of both Ron and Harry and managed to get them seated again.

"Stop it you two! You are professors now, you have to watch how you conduct yourselves!" said an agitated Hermione.

"But that's my sister he's trying to hurt out there!"

"And my girlfriend!"

"You both know Ginny! She knows how to take care of herself, she'll pay Crock back!"

Harry and Ron knew that Hermione was right and they remained in their seats. It wasn't long before Ginny proved Hermione correct. Crock was chasing Dennis, apparently intent on smacking the Quaffle out of his grasp with his beater's bat. Asp hit a Bludger at Dennis that was going to miss everything; that is, until Ginny deflected it with her broom and it hit Crock in the side of the head and he was knocked off his broom. There were immediate howls of indignation from the Slytherin crowd and Cox called for a time out. Crock was ministered to and the reserve beater, Sloan, entered the match. Madame Hooch gave Ginny a good talking to but Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and feigned innocence.

After the rough start to the match things seemed to settle down a bit. Both teams were playing hard but they were at least obeying most of the rules. Gryffindor was up thirty to nothing in pretty quick order. Little Dennis Creevy had proven to be a master with the Quaffle having scored two goals and setting up Romilda for the third with a beautiful pass.

As far as the Gryffindor goalposts were concerned, Sarah Post was doing a great job as Keeper. Slytherin did finally manage to score a couple of goals on her but she kept the majority of the Slytherin shots from going in. It was unusual for a girl to play Keeper but Sarah was a big girl and quite intimidating.

After about an hour the score was one hundred to twenty in favor of Gryffindor and the snakes were in desperate need of catching the Snitch. Ginny had been keeping one eye on Slytherin's Keeper and one eye on the lookout for the Snitch. Suddenly Cox went into a power dive, headed straight for the first row of seats where the professors sat; she had seen the Snitch. Harry and Ron stood up, foolishly screaming at Ginny who had already reacted and was dropping like a rock in the same direction that Cox was headed. Everyone was on their feet now as Cox and Ginny raced at blinding speed for the little golden ball that would determine the winner of the match; it looked like there was no way that a collision could be avoided. Many people closed their eyes and waited for the sickening sound of the crash; they weren't disappointed.

_Whaaam ! _

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Luna into her magical megaphone.

Hermione opened her eyes to witness Ron, Harry and Neville jumping up and down and screaming their heads off. She looked up to see Ginny flying a victory lap around the pitch while medical wizards rushed to the stands.

"What happened?" yelled Hermione over the crowd noise.

"Didn't you see it?" yelled Ron with excitement.

"No, I couldn't watch. What happened?"

"Ginny got to the Snitch just a second before Cox did, she had a better angle and was able to get the Snitch and pull out of her dive; Cox hit the stands without slowing down," said Ron.

"Oh my, is Cox alright?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know, the medical wizards are looking at her now," said Ron.

Ginny just then realized that Cox was hurt and she flew to the spot where the medi-wizards were treating the fallen Slytherin Seeker.

"Will she be okay?" asked Ginny.

"She's out like a light, we're taking her up to the castle," said one of the medi-wizards.

Ginny stood back as the medi-wizards gingerly transported Cox to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Ginny, how is she?" asked Hermione who had just arrived.

"Don't know for sure, it looks bad though."

"Madame Pomfrey will patch her up in no time Ginny. That was a nice bit of flying out there by the way," said Ron who didn't appear to share Ginny's concern for Cox.

"Ginny you were wonderful," said Harry as he gave her a big hug.

"You were amazing," said Neville.

"Thanks everybody, I just wish that Cox hadn't been hurt like that."

"I'm sure she'll be okay Ginny, look at how many times Madame Pomfrey patched Harry up over the years," said Hermione.

They all laughed at Hermione's remark and the tension was somewhat lessened.

"Tell you what , Ginny why don't you go get changed and then we'll all go to Hogsmeade to celebrate. Drinks are on me!" said Harry.

Everyone cheered at Harry's excellent idea.

"Hey Neville, I'm sure that our illustrious match announcer is probably ready for a drink too after all her hard work. Why don't you invite her to go along?" said Harry.

Neville turned his usual shade of red and hung his head a bit but other than that he didn't move.

"Neville Longbottom I've had enough of this. Everyone knows that you fancy Luna and from what I have seen she fancies you right back. You have no reason to be embarrassed so you march right over there and you ask her to go with us right now," barked Hermione.

Neville grinned and made his way over to where Headmistress McGonagall was deep in conversation with Luna. Just as Neville reached them the Headmistress turned on her heel and marched off muttering to herself.

"Hi Luna, have a problem with the Headmistress do you?" asked Neville.

"Oh not really, she seems to have a problem with the way I announced the match today. Not really sure what she is talking about. Oh well."

"I was just wondering if you would like to go with us to Hogsmeade? Harry is buying drinks for everyone."

"That sounds fun Neville. Will I be able to call you Neville or should I call you professor Longbottom since there will be others there?"

"Considering who the others are going to be, I think that Neville will be fine."

"Does this mean that our secret is out in the open now?"

"Yes, I guess it does. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh most certainly. What girl wouldn't want people to know that she is the girlfriend of Professor Neville Longbottom, hero of the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Neville grinned and took Luna's hand. In her childlike way she had the ability to make him feel like he was important in this world, someone to be valued. He hadn't told her yet, he was searching for the right words, but he thought that he was actually the lucky one to have a wonderful girl like Luna in his life.

"Come on then, we have a bit of a wait for Ginny but she shouldn't be long," said Neville.

The couple joined the group and they all discussed the match until Ginny showed up all refreshed and ready to go.

"A medi-wizard stopped me as I was coming out of the locker room. Cox is going to be okay. She has a concussion but Madame Pomfrey is going to be able to put her right. I'm going to go see her in the morning," said Ginny

"That's great news, even more reason to celebrate," said Harry.

The three couples headed off to Hogsmeade, each holding hands with their significant other; they enjoyed a leisurely stroll down to the Three Broomsticks pub. Upon entering the pub they were able to seat themselves at their favorite table near the fireplace. Harry went up to the bar to order drinks and Ron and Neville went along to help carry them back. While they were gone it was time for girl-talk.

"So, Luna, I think it's wonderful that you and Neville have come out in the open about your relationship," said Hermione.

"It was a bit surprising to me at first but I think it was a good choice for the both of you," said Ginny.

"Thank you for saying that, both of you. I wasn't too sure at first because Neville can appear to be a bit odd at times but once I got past that and just concentrated on what a wonderful, sweet person he is I knew that he was the right choice for me."

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other when Luna made her comment about Neville being a bit odd.

The boys returned with the drinks and the group was soon sipping hot butterbeer and making merry.

"Say, Harry, since we both have some free time on Monday afternoon I was wondering if you could sit down with me and finalize the starting lineup for the Beaubattons match coming up next week?" said Ron.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable with Ron's question, as though he really didn't want to answer it but he finally spoke.

"Sorry Ron but I have to go to Diagon alley on Monday; I have business at Gringotts."

"Gringotts, what are you going to do there? Maybe I can go with you, I don't have any classes Monday afternoon," said Ginny.

Harry looked even more uncomfortable now as he shifted in his seat. Ginny could sense his unease and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Well I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to try to impose myself on you," said Ginny, curtly.

"No, no, that's not it at all, it's just that I have some business to take care of and I don't know how long I'll be tied up."

"Oooh, secret banking business with the goblins; that sounds rather exciting Harry," said Luna.

"Is it really a secret Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah mate, can't you tell us?" said Ron.

"Now, now, if Professor Potter wants to keep secrets from his best friends and his girlfriend then that is his business," said Ginny very unconvincingly.

Harry looked around at the group as all eyes were upon him; finally he gave in.

"Oh alright I'll tell you. I just didn't know how people would react is all," said Harry.

"Sounds like this might be good, better have some more drinks first. You stay here Harry and Neville and I will fetch more butterbeer," said Ron.

Harry sat there nervously as the girls eyed him closely. Finally Ron and Neville returned and Harry began his explanation.

"Well, you all know how it was after the Battle of Hogwarts. Many families were hurting as they had lost everything because of Voldemort. There were funds set up to see to it that people were taken care of and to try to help them rebuild their lives. People who were called heroes of the battle, like us, had all kinds of praise and awards heaped on us almost to the point of embarrassment. There was one hero, or heroine I should say, who was completely forgotten, someone who had lost everything and was pretty much left to her own devices."

"I don't think so Harry. I think the ministry is continuing to help everyone," said Hermione.

"She's right Harry, I don't think anyone has been left out," said Ron.

"Surely it was a mistake and wasn't done on purpose," said Luna.

"Who is it Harry? Who are you talking about?" asked Neville.

"Narcissa Malfoy," said Harry.

"What?" the others cried out in unison.

"Yes, Narcissa Malfoy," repeated Harry.

"How can you call that hag a hero?" asked Ron.

"Think about it guys. If Narcissa hadn't kept quiet to Voldemort about me still being alive, things would have probably ended much differently. By saying nothing it allowed Hagrid to carry me back to the rest of you; where with Neville's help we were able to finish off Voldemort once and for all. She made it possible to end Voldemort's reign of terror and she got no recognition for it. Now she has lost her home, her husband and she is forced to live on handouts from the few people who will have anything to do with her."

After a long silence from everyone, Ron finally spoke.

"Okay mate, I guess I can see that, but how does your business with Gringotts help her?" asked Ron.

"Well, I have income every month from a business I invested in a couple of years ago. When I receive a dividend from the business I have arranged for it to be anonymously deposited into an account that has been set up for Narcissa. She will never know where it is coming from and it should be enough to allow her to live comfortably."

The others looked at Harry in disbelief; Ginny finally spoke.

"What business are you talking about Harry?" asked Ginny.

"The joke shop, Harry gave Fred and George the money to get it started; Harry is a partner," said Ron.

The others looked at Harry with even wider eyes now as he in turn looked at Ron.

"George told me Harry. He told me to keep it under my hat though so I never told anyone till now. You're a special kind of bloke Harry. I don't know that I would have done what you are going to do. I'll tell you one thing though; it makes me prouder than ever that I'm best mates with the boy who lived!"


End file.
